


刺客邱比特

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 巴基是邱比特，史蒂夫是他的任務。





	1. Chapter 1

 

這個位置很好。六分鐘之後，巴基此次任務的目標抵達時，他能從這裡清楚觀察那兩人的一舉一動，還有周遭的一切動靜。他的隊友也都各就各位。機會只有這一次，他們不能失手。也就是因為如此，這個任務才會由巴基出動。他是整個單位最厲害的狙擊手，從來沒有失手過。他靜靜等著。

「目標A進入射擊範圍。」巴基的通訊器傳來克林特的聲音。

巴基看著目標A在服務人員的帶領之下坐到一張兩人座的桌子後。他再研究了一下這家餐廳的戶外座位。還不到午餐時間，就已經快客滿了。現在只剩下一張桌子，而目標B還有十五秒就要抵達帶位檯。

「目標B已經進入射擊範圍。」克林特回報。

「山姆，去佔領那張桌子。」巴基下令。山姆藏起他的黑色翅膀，從陰影中竄出，趕在目標B的前面走向餐廳的服務人員。服務人員將他帶到那張空著的桌子旁。現在餐廳客滿了。

「克林特，換你了。」

克林特從一旁的高樓跳下，在空中翻轉一圈之後，一雙巨大的深褐色翅膀在他背後張開。他拍著翅膀降落在服務人員──叫做哈利，二十三歲，夢想成為一個演員，目前住在好友的地下室，痛恨這份工作──的身後，目標B站在那裡，正為了哈利告知她現在餐廳客滿而感到小小的失望。克林特站在穿背心和襯衫帶著假笑的哈利身邊，呢喃著除了吹過他們身邊的風沒有人聽得到的低語。

「別傻了，你忍心讓這位美麗的小姐失望嗎？」克林特低沉的嗓音像是一顆石子投進湖水，泛起的漣漪在哈利的內心深處飄盪，「那位先生看起來人很好，為什麼不去問問他願不願意和這位迷人的小姐併桌呢？」

哈利歪著頭，一股怪異的衝動突然從心裡升起。或許他可以幫這位小姐做個安排，畢竟她那麼漂亮，和善。但他過去沒有幫客人安排併桌過。

「有什麼關係，舉手之勞嘛。」克林特伸出他的翅膀尖在哈利的背上輕輕劃過，一股熱情、樂於助人的感覺像電流一樣擊中了他。

「小姐，稍等一下。」哈利叫住正要離去的目標B──珍妮，三十一歲，單身，是一位律師助理，興趣是慢跑、閱讀，休假時會在動物收容所擔任義工──讓她停下了腳步，「如果我找到有人願意併桌，您可以接受嗎？」

珍妮露出笑容，「當然，我想吃你們的鮭魚波菜蛋捲好久了。」

哈利走向目標A──保羅，三十四歲，單身，職業是景觀設計師，喜歡動物、音樂和閱讀，無法接受欺負弱小的行為──的桌子，巴基和山姆還有振翅起飛的克林特屏息以待。接下來就是巴基要負責的部分了。保羅和珍妮在天堂的紀錄中是契合度高達百分之九十一近乎完美的情侶，在他們數十年的人生中，只有這一次相遇的機會。如果錯過了今天，他們將永遠錯過彼此，然後繼續在契合度一個比一個低的不適任人選中浪費時間。他們沒有機會體驗心靈相通的滋味，不會和任何人有一個說了前一句話另一個就能接下一句的默契。他們必須相會，或者至少要有眼神相交的短短一秒，這樣巴基就可以扣下他的板機，把愛情的種子打進他們的心裡，萌芽，茁壯。一見鍾情的感覺必須很強烈，巴基為了那珍貴的一刻特地選了大口徑的子彈，上面刻滿了愛情的詩文與符咒。他只需要他們看彼此一眼就可以了。

「珍妮！」有個女人站了起來，朝珍妮揮揮手，「妳沒有位子嗎？跟我一起坐！」

巴基的通訊器裡響起此起彼落的髒話，包括他自己的，而且大部分都不能讓他們的父親聽見。珍妮向哈利道謝之後就和她好管閒事、花錢如流水、夫妻感情不睦──艾美和John，這件任務當初不是巴基執行的，他配對的伴侶沒有誰不幸福──的朋友坐在一起。她和保羅背對著背。該死的。

巴基收起他的槍，從原先埋伏的大樓頂一躍而下。他張開又長又大的翅膀，白色蓬鬆的羽毛在陽光下閃閃發光，拍動時乘著風在空中畫出優美的弧度。他繞了一圈，最後降落在一棵行道樹上。遠距離狙擊行不通，得改成近距離突襲。剩下的機會就是他們起身要離開的時候。克林特拍著翅膀落在他的身邊，和他一起等著。

「喔這匈牙利燉菜太好吃了。」山姆讚嘆道，他點了滿滿一桌的食物。這是任務所需，他理直氣壯。「還有這道牛排。他們想過到天堂來開分店嗎？怎麼天堂沒幾個米其林三星廚師？」

「閉嘴，山姆。」克林特怒斥他。「所有米其林三星廚師都去下面了。」

巴基改拿出一把手槍，將他那能夠燃起熊熊火焰的愛情子彈塞進去。他和克林特不耐煩地聽著山姆描述他吃到的每一口食物，巴不得衝過去摀住他的嘴，更希望他們也能坐在那裡。他們那閃亮純白的家可沒有人類食物可以嚐嚐，每個到地球出任務的天使都會找各種藉口吃東西。看著他們對著路邊攤販賣的熱狗大驚小怪讚美主的樣子會讓人以為他們剛從哪個有飢荒的地方逃出來。

過了大約一小時，保羅喝完他的咖啡，準備結帳，珍妮和艾美還在閒聊辦公室八卦。巴基跳下樹，槍緊緊握在手裡。珍妮桌上的食物都已經吃完了她們怎麼還不走呢？

「你看。」克林特指著珍妮的朋友。艾美身後有個惡魔，長在頭頂的兩支角尖尖指向天空，醜陋的尾巴搖來搖去，笑的時候能看見一排尖牙。他趴在艾美的肩上，「那個巧克力蛋糕看起來很棒，為什麼不點一個來吃呢？妳昨天跑了三十分鐘啊！可以點一個和珍妮一起分享。」

「去你的臭硫磺。」巴基走向那個惡魔。他們就像蟑螂一樣無所不在，到處搞破壞。天使們撮合一對，他們就拆散一對。巴基聚集他的榮光，翅膀大張，在周圍掀起了一陣人類看不見的風。他朝惡魔舉起他的左手，就把那個低階的、連帶薄膜和尖刺的翅膀都還沒長出來的菜鳥惡魔給扇開了。他迅速繞到艾美的身邊彎下腰，「妳忘了今早體重機顯示的數字嗎？」

艾美用力闔上菜單。有那麼一瞬間她很想吃個甜點，反正她們還有時間，而且她昨天在跑步機上跑了三十分鐘耶！不過她突然想起今天早上量體重──特地選在上過廁所、吃早餐之前──的結果不是很好看。她一點吃蛋糕的胃口都沒有了。

「我們回去吧。」艾美說，珍妮招來其他服務生為她們結帳。

保羅已經結完帳準備離開了。他們的座位相隔不遠，保羅轉向珍妮的方向，巴基很快舉起他的手槍，不過珍妮正在看她的錢包。巴基緊盯著他們倆，他只需要那一秒鐘！然後珍妮向保羅的方向望了過來。

一個男人走了過來杵在他們中間，就好像他在這小餐廳裡迷了路一樣。

巴基罵出他聽過最難聽的髒話，然後他看見那個擋路的男人眼睛閃爍了一下。可惡，那是一個藏起翅膀的惡魔。惡魔和天使一樣，一旦藏起翅膀，就可以人類的形態出現，以人類的方式去感覺。人類可以看見他們，觸碰他們，和他們說話。但這樣也有風險，因為這種狀態的他們就和一般人類一樣脆弱，如果有人拿刀捅他們的心臟或是把他們傷得太重讓他們無法及時伸出翅膀，他們也會和人類一樣死去的。

山姆走過來用力撞了那個惡魔，把這裡當成是美式足球場。惡魔痛得倒在地上，山姆裝出一臉驚訝的樣子，「我真的真的很抱歉，沒看見你站在這裡。」

惡魔詛咒他，山姆朝他的兩腿之間踩了一腳，得到一聲尖叫。「不小心絆了一跤，抱歉囉。」

餐廳裡一陣騷動，哈利和其他服務人員都過來看看是什麼情況，珍妮和保羅也同時看了過來，但他們沒有看向彼此。保羅拿著收據和信用卡離開餐廳了，珍妮和艾美還站在一起看著倒在地上的惡魔和山姆。

「克林特！」巴基指著逐漸走遠的保羅。克林特迅速飛到他的身邊，「嘿，今天天氣很棒吧，何不走慢點，欣賞一下難得的晴天呢？」

保羅停下腳步。他怎麼沒注意，今天的天空如此晴朗乾淨？雪白的雲朵緩緩飄過，這樣的天氣對這個城市來說實在是太難得了。反正他沒有急事要處理，他抬起頭看了看天，感受克林特的翅膀不停拍著吹到他臉上的微風。

珍妮終於和艾美走出餐廳，惡魔和山姆互相瞪著彼此跟在後面。惡魔朝珍妮伸出了長了長指甲的爪子，山姆勒住他的脖子摀住他的嘴巴把他拖到一邊去。巴基猜他們會有一陣激烈的、人類式的野蠻對打，有些天使和惡魔還挺喜歡這種戰鬥方式的。

珍妮和艾美慢慢走近保羅，然後她們逐漸朝轉角的方向走去。那和保羅要去的地方不同方向！

巴基藏起他的翅膀突然冒了出來，他走向珍妮，伸手抓了她掛在手臂上的皮包之後就往保羅跑。珍妮和艾美大吃一驚之後指著巴基大叫，「搶劫！那個人搶了我的皮包！」

正看著天空的保羅轉過來，看見朝他奔來的巴基，和兩位大呼小叫的小姐，他跑過來把巴基撞倒，把他壓倒在地上。那很痛，但巴基看到接近他們的珍妮之後就笑了。他把皮包用力甩在保羅的臉上，讓對方吃痛地倒在地上，然後很快起身逃走了。他閃身轉進一條小巷，伸出翅膀，拿出愛的小手槍，在珍妮把保羅扶起來而保羅把皮包還給珍妮的時候，把子彈打進他們的心裡。

愛情，多麼神奇的事情，就這樣發生在兩個於街頭邂逅的陌生男女身上。

******

一開始，巴基根本沒想到自己會被分配到邱比特軍團。

他從菜鳥天使的時期就很努力。背熟父親的聖言是最基本的，他和其他同梯的兄弟們不停訓練戰鬥和飛行技巧，還有各種身為一個可以出任務和上戰場的天使應該學習的事情。他們得學會怎麼安慰人類脆弱的心靈，回應祈禱，無論那些請求有多麼可笑或愚蠢，只要發出請求的人夠虔誠願意相信，都該認真執行。他們得學習釋放雷電和風雨，控制自己的榮光，使用各種武器，移動山脈，鑿出河谷，給予生命。為了以後他們可能會被分配到讚美天父的任務，他們還得學習樂器。

菜鳥的日子不好過，但他們可是上帝的戰士，所以老鳥天使不管下什麼命令菜鳥都得吞下去。學長們要他們繞著地球飛五百圈，要是有誰落後了，再加五百圈。他們曾經在一個晚上之內把星星都刷乾淨。學長們說，「菜比八，撿起你們的菜蟲，今天要背著月亮運行她的軌道。」，至於為什麼明明月亮自己會跑，卻還要他們背著，學長們不打算解釋。學長在他們睡覺的時候故意在他們耳邊打雷，說他們缺乏備戰意識，還要他們把所有的烏雲都搓洗乾淨，去給太陽添加些燃料，莫名其妙地拔他們的羽毛。不管那些學長的命令多麼無理，巴基都全力以赴。累得東倒西歪的菜鳥們會聚集起來開一個把老鳥們從頭到腳罵一遍的同樂會，然後等到第二天再去繞地球飛五百圈。

日復一日，等他翅膀的羽毛都長齊了，有漂亮的毛色，可以強壯地拍動，顯示他是一個成熟的天使之後，他就熱切期待分發的那一天。他們會有正式的派令，把他們分配到合適的隊伍和單位去，還能拿到自己專屬的雲朵。等到將來他們夠資深了，或許就能獲得一個正式一點的名字。比巴基還要更正式、更像天使的名字。

巴基很有信心，自己可以被分到戰鬥部隊。就算不是米迦勒的軍團，大概也會是加百列的。他的武器使用、飛翔技巧、戰鬥技術，成績都是最好的，特別是射擊的部分，無論是弓箭或是槍砲都得心應手。他對自己很有信心，也迫不及待要踢那些惡魔的屁股了。

他的老師把一個卷軸放在他慎重舉起的雙手上。他慢慢打開他的卷軸，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

「邱比特？我將成為一個邱比特？」巴基無法置信。

「你已經是一個邱比特了。」有四張臉的老師用獅子臉對他露出慈祥的微笑，還伸出四個翅膀中的其中一隻來拍拍他的頭，「這是非常重要的任務，巴基，你要好好加油。」

「可是，我應該要加入軍團的！我的成績那麼好！」

老師的鷹臉轉了過來，那讓巴基有些退縮。鷹臉總是比較嚴厲那個。「天父的安排自有其道理，無須再爭了。」

巴基拿著派令到了他未來的單位。他本來以為這裡會是個有古希臘建築風格──有一陣子天堂特別流行這種風格，到處都看得到包括多立克式柱在內的各種柱式建築──的房子，結果不是。那是一棟高聳的現代玻璃帷幕大樓，樓頂有一個大大的C。

「搞什麼？」巴基站在大樓前目瞪口呆。

邱比特們一向不太和其他的天使混在一起。提到邱比特的時候學長們總是擠眉弄眼，嘲笑他們圓滾滾的光屁股和帶著頻果光澤的雙頰，還有短短小小的鳥翅膀，拿著箭頭是愛心的弓箭。但這樣的形象卻駐守在這種大樓裡似乎有點突兀。巴基拿著派令走進大樓，到櫃檯去報到。櫃檯的天使姐姐穿著黑色的套裝，帶著眼鏡的臉看起來很嚴肅，翅膀也收攏在背後。她掃描了巴基的翅膀紋路，確認他的身分，然後叫他去一百樓報到。搭電梯！

巴基忍不住也把自己的翅膀收在背後。他搭著電梯直達一百樓，途中透過透明的電梯車廂，他能看見其他層的邱比特們，穿著套裝或西裝，在電腦螢幕前忙碌著，手指在鍵盤上飛快移動，牆上的大螢幕播放著一個又一個男男女女的照片，旁邊有一長串的分析報告。他們的翅膀都是黑色或深褐色，像巴基這樣純白色的翅膀並不多。

鳥翅膀呢？光屁股的小天使呢？弓箭呢？飄著愛心的氣球和彩帶呢？花瓣呢？他抱著不安的心情走進大邱比特的辦公室。這間辦公室寬敞又明亮，一邊是一整面玻璃外牆，另外一邊則是一面巨大的螢幕，上面不斷出現許多人物的臉和跑個不停的數據。

大邱比特叫尼可拉斯，他說巴基可以叫他尼克。他穿著全黑的西裝，還有黑色的大衣，翅膀黑得發亮。他還戴著一邊眼罩，笑的時候能讓巴基倒退兩步。以他的年紀來說，他有可能參與過當年路西法叛變的天堂內戰，那失去的眼睛或許就是──但猙獰的笑容應該不是──戰爭的禮物。說真的，這樣的邱比特真的可以幫人類找到靈魂伴侶、點燃愛情、製造佳偶嗎？巴基捏緊他的卷軸，把翅膀又收得更緊一點。

「時代在改變，我們也應該有所改變。」尼克說。窗外可以看到發射台，幾個戴著飛行員頭盔，背著狙擊槍和斜背包的邱比特，正一個接一個跑過發射台，然後跳向空中，翅膀刷地伸開，上下拍動著往地球飛去。他們向下俯衝，在雲間幾個快速的穿梭，然後消失不見。

尼克把巴基的卷軸搶過來，然後扔給他一台，iPad？

「以後我會把你們的任務傳到你們的平板電腦上，任務的資料和分析也可透過這個處理，懂嗎？」

巴基不知道該點頭還是搖頭，他只是呆呆站在那裡。然後他突然想到，「我、我們，沒有配給弓箭嗎？上面有愛心什麼的。」

事實上，尼克背後的牆上就掛著一把巨大的弓，弓身上寫著連巴基都看不懂的銀色符文。還有一隻非常粗的箭，有著黃金箭身和箭羽，還有仍然在燃燒著紅色火焰的箭頭。尼克順著巴基的目光往後瞧，然後指著它，「這是第一代大邱比特的弓箭，你想都別想。」

「呃，我不是、不是說......」

尼克冷笑，「跟我來。」

他跟尼克搭著電梯，來到一間寬敞的倉庫。牆上掛著滿滿的槍！長的槍，短的槍，手槍步槍機關槍衝鋒槍散彈槍火箭筒，什麼都有。人類所有軍火庫裡的槍加起來都沒有這裡的多。巴基張開嘴巴。

「菜鳥就是菜鳥。別像個傻瓜，我們可是邱比特。」尼克從牆上拿下一把狙擊槍扔給巴基，巴基手忙腳亂地接住。「你的射擊成績很棒，嗯？」

巴基撫摸那把黑色的槍。沉甸甸的，有些冰涼，愛情魔咒在他碰觸到槍身的一瞬間顯現。另一邊的牆上還有一些槍，散發出更加凜咧的氣息，退魔咒像流水一樣在槍身上緩緩移動。他們要拿這些東西去對著人類開槍？酷！

巴基開始期待他的新工作了。

******

山姆和克林特是巴基在邱比特大樓認識的新夥伴，都是連正經名字都沒有的菜鳥，尼克卻讓他們組成一個小隊。他們會先拿到任務名單，然後要從茫茫人海中為他們的目標找到合適的伴侶。巴基在分析契合度上似乎特別敏銳，儘管有時候他的分析結果讓人匪夷所思，但事後證明他的判斷並沒有錯，這些由巴基配對的伴侶們都過著幸福快樂的日子，直到死亡或是其他的意外將他們分開。他配對過兩個異性戀男子，還有年紀差距超過三十歲的，出身背景天差地遠的各種伴侶，愛情的多樣性是眼界狹隘的人難以想像的。

當他們判斷這兩人可以攜手共度一生之後，他們就會出動，來到邱比特大樓的頂端，跑向那一座座發射台，用力跳出去，在空中展開他們的翅膀奮力飛翔。他們穿過雲霧，往地球飛去。墜落的感覺一開始令人害怕，但當他們可以用翅膀控制方向之後一切就都變得有趣起來。他們會在空中來個華麗的旋轉，或是刺激的追逐，抓起空氣中的水凝結成冰灑向自己的隊友，握住一線陽光將之融鑄成炙熱的長茅拋擲過去。有一次另一隊比較資深的邱比特，穿著天使的戰鬥服，背上背著長槍和火箭炮，看到他們在空中嬉鬧在一起。巴基以為他們又要被學長教訓了，結果這些身材比他們高大又修長的資深邱比特只是露出無奈的笑容就像子彈一樣咻地飛走了，既優雅又帥氣，留下菜鳥們在原地拍著翅膀，覺得自己很蠢而且幼稚。

邱比特們會想辦法在命中注定心靈相契的兩人眼神交會的瞬間，向他們發射愛情的子彈。他們需要眼神交會，心靈之窗才會互通。天使們可以在人類的耳邊呢喃，他們可以帶給人類溫暖或慰藉的感覺，令他們升起衝動和慾望，但他們無法直接要人類去做他們想要的事情，只能暗示和引導。如果要以人類的型態直接去強迫他們更是被禁止的。天使可以做的事，惡魔當然也可以，而且惡魔更不介意犯規。這樣的惡魔是可以就地正法的，巴基就親手除去好幾個過。

巴基想他被分派到邱比特軍團或許是有原因的，因為他的表現實在太好了，有時候他一個人出任務都沒有問題，子彈都會聽他的話乖乖射進目標的胸膛。邱比特也有判斷錯誤的時候，特別是現代人比以前複雜得多了，很多時候，即使被愛神的箭射中──這是多麼古老的形容啊──胸膛，兩人之間的連結不夠強烈的話，愛情也有可能消退。巴基為自己的任務尋找的伴侶，愛情都能持續下去。至於這世上那麼多不幸的婚姻和愛侶，他們都不是透過邱比特的子彈才相愛的。尼克說那是建構在流沙般的激情和幻想上的情感，來得快去得也快，是缺乏正確判斷的不理性行為。畢竟，人是有自由意志的，他們可以做出選擇。而且不是每個人都有命中注定的靈魂伴侶。缺乏這點的人是不會出現在邱比特的任務清單上的。

巴基撮合一對又一對的伴侶，開始建立起他在軍團裡的名聲。邱比特們是刺客，只是他們的工作不是暗殺，而是也不是散播歡樂與愛。他們發射子彈不是要奪走性命，而是把最純粹的愛射進你的心理。巴基是他們裡面最棒的刺客之一。

這天，敵軍來襲的警報聲響遍天堂。原本坐在戰略整合室裡的巴基跳了起來，還有幾個菜鳥們也緊張地東張西望，但資深邱比特都不動如山。一直到後來，巴基才知道老鳥們連動都懶得動的原因是什麼。地獄和天堂的界線分明，但在邊界偶爾會爆發零星衝突。因為現代人太複雜了，他們有可能做了可以上天堂的事，同時又有可以下地獄的罪行。天堂和地獄的審判官有時候會在邊界為了這個靈魂應該去哪一邊而吵得不可開交，要是哪邊有一頭熱的笨蛋先亮出武器，無論是槍、劍，還是一根球棒，雙方就會打起來，警報就會響起。然後雙方球員就會聚集在邊界，經過一陣沒有殺傷力的推擠，互相叫罵嗆聲，投擲石塊和水果之後，就會被各自帶開，再繼續另一輪冗長又無聊的辯論和審判。真正的衝突會發生在人間，天堂和地獄已經很久沒有戰爭了，雙方也不想吃飽撐著給自己找麻煩。

但最主要的原因，還是尼克禁止他們到邊界去和地獄那些臭傢伙打交道。

「為什麼？我們也是主的戰士，真要打仗的話邱比特也該出動啊。」巴基盤起腿坐在自己的雲朵上，和其他菜鳥的雲朵排在一起。每個正式結訓下部隊的天使都會領到專屬的雲，裡面可以塞些個人物品，無論是盔甲勳章或是長劍。

克林特正在保養自己剛清潔好的翅膀，把每一根羽毛都仔細梳開。「前幾天武器庫的學長有告訴我。」

山姆正在用他的平板電腦看地球的美食節目。自從執行上一個任務讓他在地球吃到漢堡之後他就對人類的食物念念不忘。他說他在對人類進行必要的研究，但大家都知道他只是在點菜而已，每個天使都是這樣的。他聽到克林特的話之後放下他的平板電腦，「你聽到什麼了？」

克林特要大家把雲靠近一點。「尼克不喜歡去邊界，是因為不希望在那裡碰到一個以前認識的天使。」

「那個天使是戊守邊界的士兵嗎？」巴基問。

「不是，當然不是。」克林特露出詭異的笑容，「是另一邊的。」

「墮天使！」

「小聲一點！」克林特繼續他的八卦時間，「他們當初相當要好親近，你知道，聽說已經磨擦過彼此的翅膀了。」

「天啊。」山姆驚呼。

「閉嘴，關於摩擦翅膀的事情我們一點也不想讓老爸聽到。」巴基喝止他。

「總而言之，那個天使在路西法叛變的時候加入了對方，他和尼克在戰場上殺得你死我活的。後來就跟著叛軍被逐出天堂了。」

被愛情背叛的人可以領導製造愛情的邱比特嗎？巴基有些懷疑。

「或許這就是為什麼邱比特軍團變成這樣冷冰冰的樣子吧，聽說以前我們這裡不是這樣的，到處都有音樂和花朵，還有讓人愉快的香氣。」山姆若有所思地說，「尼克不再相信自己萌芽的愛了，他只相信武器和子彈帶來的真實感覺。」

******

通常巴基一次會接到很多任務，但今天他只有接到一個。

「從今天開始，你只要負責這個人就好了。」尼克說。他身邊的螢幕上出現一張嬰兒的小臉，史蒂夫 羅傑斯，兩天大。這有點不尋常，巴基從未幫嬰兒尋找伴侶過，十五歲以下的小孩都沒有過。

「他只是個嬰兒！」巴基指著史蒂夫的影像，史蒂夫寶寶笑了。

「他是個非常重要的嬰兒。」

「他的子嗣是彌賽亞或是聖人嗎？」

「不是，但他的父母的確是最高等級的邱比特任務，確保他一定會出生。」

「好吧，那在他長大之前，至少我可以先執行其他任務吧。」

尼克看著他，然後很緩慢地搖頭。當他想嚇唬人的時候他會微笑或是這樣做。「上面的命令，你就專心執行這項任務就好了。就算天堂燒起來了你也不要管，待在他的身邊就對了。」

「可是──」

「──你想違抗，天父的命令嗎？」

好吧，那句比閉嘴還更有效的話扔出來，任何天使都沒有反抗的餘地。巴基的平板電腦裡其他資料都消失了，現在裡頭只有史蒂夫的資料。他的父親喬瑟夫和母親莎拉在一年半前相遇，沒多久就結婚，之後生下了史蒂夫。他們兩人都很平凡，沒有特別的神聖標記。不過這種情況也不少見，很多非常重要的領袖、聖人、先知或奉獻者，都是出生在平凡普通的家庭裡。當然也有先天不凡者出生在很糟糕的環境，天使們就會想辦法幫他們留在正確的軌道上。如果惡魔贏了，那人類世界就損失了一個可能會做出重大貢獻的人。這種事情也發生過不少次。

他到武器庫去，想了想，決定不帶上邱比特的槍，而是將兩把刻有退魔咒的槍塞進他的背包裡。他飛往人間，來到史蒂夫和媽媽一起住的醫院病房外。他縮起翅膀，從窗戶跳進去。莎拉睡著了，史蒂夫則是在他的嬰兒搖籃裡揮舞小手小腳。巴基走到一旁看著他。史蒂夫一看見巴基就笑了，藍色的眼睛清澄如晴朗的天。嬰兒看得見很多東西，只是等他們長大之後就會慢慢遺忘。巴基朝史蒂夫伸出一根手指，史蒂夫咯咯笑著握住。

「好了小傢伙，別擔心，我一定會幫你找到你命中注定的另一半。」他搖了搖他的手指，史蒂夫隨著他的動作發出開心的笑聲。

巴基仔細看著孩子，發現他身體的光芒有些不好的顏色。健康的人會有綠色的光輝籠罩，史蒂夫的光卻有紫色和紅色的斑塊，有時候還會閃爍。他的呼吸不太平穩，握著巴基的手也不太有力。這孩子身體不好。他能活到長大遇見自己靈魂伴侶的那一天嗎？巴基不禁有些擔憂。

巴基拔下一根自己的翅膀羽毛，放在史蒂夫的胸口，看著那根羽毛發光之後融進他的身體裡消失不見，這是天使許下承諾的方式。「我一定會保護你的，史蒂夫。」

******

史蒂夫長大的過程並不順利。首先，喬瑟夫還沒聽到史蒂夫喊他爸爸，就在車禍中喪生。等巴基和史蒂夫的守護天使們趕到現場的時候，那些惡魔已經甩著尾巴笑著得手了。這嚴重違反規定，巴基拿火箭筒把他們轟成塵埃。然後，原本就已經不富裕的羅傑斯家陷入經濟困境，莎拉一邊照顧孩子一邊工作忙得焦頭爛額。史蒂夫的身體也如巴基所觀察到的不健康，大大小小的病讓他受盡折磨。而更糟糕的是，他對他的守護天使似乎沒有反應。他們曾經在史蒂夫不舒服的時候圍在他的身邊，給他慰藉，為他唱搖籃曲，安撫他的情緒，但好像都沒有用。巴基是一個邱比特，他的工作是幫史蒂夫找到伴侶，這些事情都不是他職責範圍。幸好莎拉可以回應她的天使們，她很堅強，為了養育體弱多病的孩子努力撐下去。

最近地球上也不太平靜。和邊境的小打小鬧不一樣，在地球上的衝突都是直接而血腥的，有時候在地球的天使還得去支援他們的兄弟和惡魔戰鬥。這個晚上，史蒂夫的守護天使前去支援了，要巴基幫他照顧一下史蒂夫。已經七歲的史蒂夫很不舒服，但他不想要讓母親擔心，所以什麼都沒說。他關在房間裡，努力喘氣，喝水，想讓自己不再發燒。巴基跳進窗子，坐在他的身邊。他不該這麽做的，但他還是感知了一下史蒂夫的內心。這孩子很憤怒，他在生自己的氣。因為他常常生病，所以媽媽才要這麽辛苦工作。因為他常常要看醫生，買很貴的藥，家裡才會沒錢，媽媽才會這麽憔悴。他為什麼要這麽虛弱？他好氣，如果他不存在就好了。

史蒂夫內心的想法和低落的感覺讓巴基很難過。他把自己的手覆在史蒂夫緊握的小拳頭上，然後，他做了一件不該做的事。他張開他的翅膀，把史蒂夫包起來。他對史蒂夫輕聲說，「沒事了，我在這裡，你會沒事的。」

史蒂夫在他的羽翼之下慢慢平靜下來。這讓巴基很驚訝，因為他之前不曾回應過天使的慰藉，但巴基的卻有效。史蒂夫憤恨不滿的情緒逐漸消散，呼吸也平順了。

巴基一直陪著史蒂夫直到他睡著，然後他想了想，還是繼續留在史蒂夫的身邊。就算只有一晚也好，他希望史蒂夫能睡個好覺。

自從其他天使發現史蒂夫會回應巴基之後，他們就不再讓他袖手旁觀了，而是讓他待在史蒂夫的身邊。巴基不覺得很煩，他很喜歡陪史蒂夫一起看書，一起散步，和他一起畫畫。史蒂夫畫得很棒，巴基喜歡看著他細瘦的手一筆一筆畫出那些色彩和圖案。

史蒂夫沒什麼朋友，除了他長得比一般同年齡的小孩還要更瘦小，他早熟的個性和壞脾氣也讓大家不想和他一起玩，因為他不會和他們一起去作弄其他同學或是欺負小狗。史蒂夫很寂寞，但只要巴基在他身邊，他的感覺就不會那麼糟。

這天，史蒂夫在回家的途中被幾個小孩子圍住了。巴基趕到的時候他們正在拉扯他的衣服，把他的書包扔到地上。巴基降落時嚇了一下，之前有些欺負史蒂夫的小孩背上有惡魔在耳邊竊竊私語，鼓勵他們去欺負他，巴基可以手一揮就把他們趕走。但他發現眼前這幾個小孩都不是真正的人類小孩，他們是惡魔變成的。惡魔直接變成人類攻擊史蒂夫。一群可惡的王八蛋。

他藏起自己的翅膀，以一個八歲大男孩的樣子出現在他們的面前。他衝過去把那幾個惡魔拉開甩到一邊，然後用他無力的小拳頭揍在其中一個的鼻子上。那些惡魔看到他的一瞬間就知道他是天使了，他們露出不該出現在小孩臉上的邪惡笑容。巴基指著他們的臉，一個接一個，「重大違規，你們死定了，我一個都不會放過。」

其中一個惡魔伸出手推了巴基一把，讓他撞到正搖搖晃晃試著站起來的史蒂夫身上，然後他們就一起跑了。巴基在心裡咒罵他們，他發誓一定要找到他們，然後把他們的尾巴塞進他們的屁股裡，用刻有退魔咒的火箭筒轟爛他們發臭的腦袋。

但現在，他要照顧史蒂夫。他把史蒂夫拉起來，看著他被扯破的衣服和受傷的膝蓋，還有流著血的嘴角，他一陣心疼。史蒂夫只是用手背將血抹掉，眼裡堅毅得不像是個七歲的孩子。

「你還好嗎？」巴基問他。

史蒂夫點點頭，「我沒事，習慣了。」

巴基在心裡詛咒那些惡魔一百次。

「謝謝你幫了我。」史蒂夫把他的手在褲子上擦了擦，然後伸向巴基，「我叫史蒂夫，你呢？我從來沒有在附近見過你。」

「我......我們才剛剛搬來附近。」巴基有些猶豫，但他還是握住史蒂夫手，「我叫巴基。」

 

──待續──


	2. Chapter 2

巴基原本以為自己會受到懲處。他踰越邱比特的分際，插手原本應該是守護天使的工作，給史蒂夫慰藉，甚至以人類的身分和史蒂夫相識。天堂有嚴密的分工，每個天使都有自己應負的責任，不該隨便破壞規矩界線。結果等他忐忑不安地回到軍團總部，等著他的不是解除職位或是禁足的處分，而是老師。尼克站在一旁，用他的一隻眼睛和老師的人臉大眼瞪小眼的。獅子臉老師要他繼續和史蒂夫當好朋友。史蒂夫的守護天使會做他的後勤部隊，為巴基 巴恩斯建構完整可信的背景。他會有父母，弟妹，甚至會有朋友和同學，好讓他的存在更加真實。

「老師，史蒂夫到底是什麼身分，要讓天堂這樣大費周章為他安排？那些惡魔寧願冒著被消滅的危險也要變成人類攻擊他？」巴基相當困惑。

「他會成為一位領袖，一位英雄，為世人做出巨大貢獻。」老師就像一位老先生一樣用翅膀摸了摸自己的鬃毛。那鬃毛似乎經過特別的保養和潤絲，看起來相當蓬鬆有光澤。

「就這樣？一位英雄？」

「巴基，史蒂夫的重要性不在他活著的時候。」老師說，毛茸茸的圓耳朵上下動了動，「在他死後，會成為一位超級士兵。但重點是，他會是我們的超級士兵，或是下面的。你知道，人間並不完美，人類從猴子進化成現在這個模樣，也才幾百萬年，一切都還沒有確定下來。史蒂夫成長的背景，我們無法選擇。很多在那樣處境長大的人，就像用壞掉的指南針一樣，會被帶向墮落的深淵。惡魔在做的事情就是讓他感受到這個世界的惡意，看到人類邪惡的一面，試著動搖他的內心。而我們要做的，就是讓他感受到溫暖和善意，讓他覺得這個世界值得他去拯救，走在義的道路上，死後他才會加入我們，成為主的戰士。天堂和地獄現在看似和平，但終有一戰，如果他去了錯誤的地方，後果會有多嚴重，你可以想像。」

巴基點點頭，他知道史蒂夫不是平凡人，但沒想到有這麽重要。尼克的表情很凝重，像是想起了什麼，但他始終沒有說話。

「史蒂夫體弱多病，家境清寒，是天父給予他的考驗，用以磨練他的心智，使他擁有鋼鐵般的意志。但他終究是人，有喜怒哀樂，七情六慾。他和每一個普通人類一樣，會渴望最真摯的情感。親情、友情或是愛情，都能帶給他光明的感受。」

「愛情！」巴基興奮了起來，這可是邱比特的專長，「這個我可以帶給他！」

獅子臉歪著腦袋，巴基看得出來鷹臉很想說話，但獅子臉死撐著不讓他轉過來。「呃，我想嚴格說起來，的確是你能帶給他這項情感沒錯。」

巴基心中燃起熊熊鬥志。沒錯，身為一個邱比特，他的使命就是帶給人們心靈相通的另一半和永誌不渝的愛。他平等對待每一個任務，盡全力分析尋找合適的目標，因為他知道，和靈魂伴侶相遇所帶來的歡愉，刺激著心臟的微小電流，冒汗的手心，不自覺的笑，無法移開的眼神，這些神奇的瞬間堆砌起的愛戀，是任何事物都比不上的美好。更何況史蒂夫是未來的超級士兵，他內心善與惡的抉擇關係到他未來的去處，還有戰爭的勝負。史蒂夫這一生會和許許多多人一樣，歷經傷害、背叛、欺瞞與謊言，但他也會感受到友誼、忠誠、信任與愛。而巴基和其他天使的工作就是要讓他更快樂一點，在他的心裡灑下溫暖的光，而非刺骨的風。

「老師！我一定會努力的！」巴基激動得連翅膀都張開了。尼克看著他，一臉「菜鳥就是沒見過世面」的表情。

老師的鷹臉和獅子臉正在進行一番激烈的推擠，基本上就是用翅膀推來推去，看上去像是賞自己巴掌一樣。最終鷹臉贏了，他轉了過來，巴基趕緊收起他因為興奮而拍動的翅膀。

「現在你有一件重要的任務要先進行。」鷹臉嚴肅地說。

巴基挺起胸膛，「是的，長官！」

「你得去上小學。」

******

和一群人類小孩一起坐在教室裡上課真是太痛苦了，巴基心想，他寧可去繞著地球飛五百圈。他應該要等到史蒂夫十八歲之後再和他認識的，可是他偏不，他偏偏要在史蒂夫還在背美國各州首府的年齡就迫不及待衝出去。喔我才剛搬到這附近啊，我才剛轉學到你們班上啊，以後我們可以一起上下學啊，讓我們做好朋友吧。然後他就得每天坐在學校裡上滿六小時的課，坐校車上下學，中午吃花椰菜、青豆和炸雞薯條當午餐，偶爾有芝多司和水果杯，牛奶還不能剩下來。因為史蒂夫對於浪費食物這件事情表達出強烈的反感。

美術老師(只有一張臉)用過度雀躍的語氣說，同學們，我們來畫「我的家庭」吧！巴基第一張畫的是滿滿的天使，仰頭望著天空一團黃色的光，後來他重新畫成他在地球上的家。有爸爸媽媽，弟弟妹妹，還有一條小狗。這是他的後勤小組所能想到最接近幸福家庭的成員配置。他看看自己的作品，搖搖頭，顯然身為一個天使對於繪畫的天份並沒有幫助。他看史蒂夫的畫，只有他和他的母親，兩人細瘦的手緊緊牽在一起。

數學老師要他上台去解答一題習題。2x6=? 巴基還假裝思考了一下。

巴基花了一點時間把所有的口袋怪獸都記下來，買了幾張卡片好和同學有共同的話題。他很慶幸自己沒有變成女孩子，否則他得被迫和班上那些小女生一起迷戀當紅的男孩團體。他會尖叫的，痛苦的那種。

下課的時候他偶爾會和其他小朋友一起踢足球或打籃球，但大部分的時間他還是和史蒂夫待在一起的。有鑑於史蒂夫的氣喘、扁平足和輕微脊椎側彎這些上帝的考驗，他跑幾步就會喘，站久就很累，球也扔不遠，所以會盡量遠離任何體育活動。運動場上是很野蠻的，無論是美式足球比賽或是小學運動場。對於八歲的小鬼們來說，遊戲規則就和一個酒鬼一樣沒有用。史蒂夫會在運動中受傷，而巴基會為他揍人。結果就是他得被留在學校寫一百遍「我不會再打架」

小學爛死了。

這一切都是為了史蒂夫。有一回史蒂夫摸著自己紅腫的雙頰，然後看到巴基流血的鼻子，他笑了。接著他們兩個笑成一團，像兩個小笨蛋。就算小學很爛，就算那些營養過剩教養不足的臭小鬼笑他沒有爸爸，他也可以笑，因為他並不孤單。

巴基帶史蒂夫認識他的「家人」，他們歡迎他常常來家裡玩，在莎拉忙著工作時照顧他。史蒂夫的脾氣很倔強，討厭別人同情他，但巴恩斯一家從來沒有讓他有這樣想。他待在他們家的時候感覺很自在，就像回到自己家一樣。

這正是天使們希望他有的感受。

巴基和史蒂夫一起長大。撐過了小學，讀了中學，一起上高中。高中根本就是叢林，充滿了各種無法解釋的潛規則。巴基對於和幾千名喜怒不定陰陽怪氣的青少年待在同一個地方感到有些恐懼。那些孩子完全超過他的理解範圍，從流行語到服裝品味或是幹蠢事的衝動。而他的天使家人們則是日漸發胖，因為他們找到一個很好的理由可以盡情吃東西：他們在假裝人類！

他們說史蒂夫和巴基形影不離，他們不知道這個形容有多麼貼切。巴基是整個天堂最悠閒又最忙的天使。除了史蒂夫，他沒有分派到任何其他任務。而即使人類巴基不和史蒂夫在一起，天使巴基也依舊守護他。上頭並沒有要求巴基這樣做，照看史蒂夫的天使一直都在。但巴基自己想要這樣。他想看看史蒂夫自己回家之後有沒有好好吃飯，是否記得按時吃藥。下雪天有多蓋幾條被子、把暖氣調高點嗎？即使他躺在自己的雲上飄來飄去時，也會和史蒂夫互相傳簡訊。

「巴基，本世紀的‘我愛父親音樂會’就要舉辦了，你有準備了嗎？」有一次山姆問他。

「嗯嗯。」巴基舉起一根手指頭要山姆等一等，然後另一隻手正飛快地用手機傳簡訊給史蒂夫，兩個人約好明天要一起去看棒球賽。「我還沒想好。」

「兄弟，克林特覺得我們不要再演奏豎琴了。你想我們用電吉他彈‘萬能的主’這個計畫怎麼樣？我可以負責打鼓。」

「嗯嗯都可以啊。」巴基連頭都沒有抬，忙著傳簡訊告訴史蒂夫今天他聽到一件關於他們學校的啦啦隊隊長和校隊四分衛的八卦。超蠢的。

「我在想，我想要割掉我的翅膀然後從這裡咻的一聲跳下去。」

「嗯嗯，聽起來不錯。」

「巴基！你根本沒有在聽！」

巴基終於抬起頭來，「什麼啦？」

「青少年。」山姆翻了一個很青少年的白眼。

有時候巴基會在史蒂夫睡著時偷偷來看他，然後觸碰一下他的內心。他的胸膛裡除了虛弱的肺和巴基當初融入的羽毛，還有一顆努力跳動的心。那顆心比巴基當初第一次感知的時候長大了不少，那些憤恨、埋怨，已經消去了很多。他當然還是希望自己有健康的身體和強壯的手腳，希望呼吸時不再感到疲憊，他想要盡情奔跑，再也不想吞任何藥丸或是踏進醫院。但他已經可以接受自己生來就是這樣。他要努力活下去，這世上還有很多人比他過著更悲慘的生活。至少他有家可回，小心一點他可以活過三十歲。他有母親，還有巴基。

巴基看見自己在史蒂夫的心裡。在史蒂夫心裡巴基的樣子有些朦朧，但他總是帶著一抹溫柔的笑，望著史蒂夫的大眼睛裡有滿滿的關懷。原來在史蒂夫的心裡他是這個樣子的。不知為何，他的心暖暖的。但有一點他覺得很奇怪，為什麼史蒂夫的心裡有那麼多巴基的背影呢？

史蒂夫十六歲那年，莎拉被肺病帶走了，去到她永恆的安息之地。這不是惡魔搞的鬼，而是另一個對超級士兵的磨練。即使不用天使之手去感覺史蒂夫的內心，巴基也知道他的悲傷有多麼強烈。失去母親的痛苦讓他的心開了一個洞，他被孤獨和無助環繞著，卻拒絕巴基要他搬去一起住的提議。巴基可以聽見惡魔在暗處竊笑。

他讓史蒂夫自己待一會。過了幾天，他帶著一盤焗烤通心麵還有一隻烤雞來到史蒂夫破舊的小公寓裡。這一區即使入夜了也不安靜，單薄的牆無法阻擋外頭那些貧窮而不滿的居民們爭吵、過高音量的電視節目、狗吠和毫無節制嬉鬧的各種噪音。這是貧民窟的主題曲，永遠都奏著這一首，不時加點哭聲伴奏。史蒂夫坐在陰暗的客廳裡整理母親的遺物，看起來更加瘦小了。

巴基把史蒂夫拉到餐桌邊坐下，擺好了餐具，倒兩杯熱茶，拿一根叉子塞到他冰涼的手裡。「你不是一個人。」

「巴基，我不會有事的。」史蒂夫雖然這樣說，臉上的表情卻不是那麼一回事。他只是習慣逞強。巴基真希望有時候他可以脆弱一點，不那麼勇敢一點，讓巴基有機會做他的依靠，讓他休息，喘口氣。

「你永遠都不會是一個人，你有我，聽見了嗎？」巴基看著史蒂夫的眼睛，「你永遠都不會失去我。」

史蒂夫的手有輕微的顫抖。他眨眨眼睛，然後把不小心落下來的一滴眼淚很快用手掌抹去。

他們一起吃了頓安安靜靜的晚餐，然後巴基留下來和他一起過夜。他們擠在小床上，雖然沉默卻感到安詳。黑暗之中，史蒂夫輕嘆了一口氣。巴基幫他把被子蓋得嚴嚴實實的。

史蒂夫睡著後，巴基很輕地翻身，好讓自己可以看著他的側臉。他趁著夜色來看史蒂夫好多次，從史蒂夫還是小寶寶的時候他就這麽做了，但不曾像現在這樣離他這麽近。巴基用人類的感官感受到史蒂夫身上散發的體溫，看著他的胸膛緩緩地起伏，微微皺起的眉頭，雙唇緊閉，彷彿他連睡著時都憂心忡忡。

巴基忍不住再靠近史蒂夫一點，聞到他身上肥皂的乾爽味道。他伸手摸了摸史蒂夫的臉，幾個月前這張光滑的臉龐仍然有些許稚氣，現在卻一夜長大般多了些成熟的滄桑。他應該要無憂無慮的，當個普通學生，有愛他的家人，最大的煩惱是臉上的青春痘。但他是個肩負重任的不凡者，眼前佈滿荊棘的道路他必須走過。巴基所能做的就是陪著他直到最後一刻。

突然間，史蒂夫抓住他的手，讓巴基嚇了一跳。不過史蒂夫僅僅是抓他的手而已，並沒有醒過來。巴基人類的心臟跳得飛快，他以為自己要生病了。他沒有把手抽開，也緊緊握住史蒂夫的手指。如果史蒂夫想抓著就讓他抓吧，這是史蒂夫現在僅有的了。

巴基不會讓他知道，天使們剛剛在社會福利局和惡魔們打了一架。因為那些惡魔們在負責處理史蒂夫的安置照顧的社工耳邊，鼓勵她把史蒂夫分給一個顯然不堪負荷的寄養家庭。那個家庭已經收留六個孩子，還打算繼續收養，好多領些補助和津貼。寄養在那個家庭的孩子都輾轉在不同的安置機構中待過，現實將他們磨成充滿戾氣而憤怒的利刃。史蒂夫去那種地方的話絕對撐不下去的。和他的心智是否堅強無關，而是他的身體狀況會扯他後腿。

所以他們進行了一場人類看不見的槍戰。天使們拿著刻有退魔咒的槍，而惡魔們拿著用路西法被驅離天堂的怒火和地獄最深處的烈焰打造成的武器，那能對天使造成傷害。子彈在空中劃過，敲擊的利劍打出刺眼的火花，被消滅的惡魔悽慘的哀號此起彼落，榮光令天空都燒了起來，遠方傳來號角般的雷鳴。巴基殺死最多惡魔，因為他不能允許那些褻瀆上帝的穢物毀了史蒂夫的一生。他發誓過要保護他的。他的羽毛還在史蒂夫的胸口呢。

最後史蒂夫被安排在巴恩斯家。

******

史蒂夫十八歲那年靠著獎學金上了大學，巴基也理所當然地和他去了同一所學校。在地球上的日子不再那麼難過了，巴基不只是適應，還喜歡當一個人類。他喜歡地球的食物，汽車，電視，網路，新朋友，還有早上起床聞到的咖啡香。他也喜歡和史蒂夫一起泡在圖書館裡，那裡到處都是他在天堂的兄弟，他們喜歡坐在欄杆邊，搖晃著腳，把自己埋在書堆裡。他喜歡和史蒂夫一起走在學校那條種了一整排大樹的寬敞道路上，在樹蔭和微風之下，他們討論剛剛上過的課，或是隨便閒聊點什麼。他喜歡留宿在史蒂夫住處時，他們一起聽的爵士樂。他也喜歡和史蒂夫一起帶著三明治和幾瓶汽水，坐在草地上，曬曬太陽，看史蒂夫畫畫。史蒂夫畫天空，畫花和樹，畫他認識或不認識的人，畫巴基。他特別喜歡畫巴基，喜歡到讓巴基感到匪夷所思。巴基在他的畫裡微笑，大笑，發呆，睡覺，讀書，吃東西。巴基在他的畫冊裡長大。他不知道自己這個樣子有什麼好讓他一直畫一直畫的，但史蒂夫好像永遠都不會膩，畫了一本又一本巴基。

這些日子，史蒂夫的狀態也越來越好了。惡魔能找他麻煩的機會不多，頂多就是煽動教授對史蒂夫比較嚴厲，或是讓史蒂夫打工的咖啡廳客人故意刁難他。有些人不需要惡魔揮舞他們的尾巴就能表現得很令人惱怒，讓巴基有那麼一瞬間擔心史蒂夫會真正被激怒。但史蒂夫都可以處理。他的學費不用擔心，生活費則靠打工，雖然辛苦，但他們倆互相幫忙，他獨立生活沒有問題。他的身體也不像以前那樣糟了。他氣息上的斑點越來越少，健康的綠色越來越多，而這點和天使沒有關係。天使不被允許出手幫人類治病。史蒂夫自己努力吃藥，配合醫生接受治療，運動。他不再像以前那樣虛弱。

有一天晚上，巴基和史蒂夫看完電影，飛回天堂時克林特正在等他。他和山姆還有克林特有一陣子沒有一起出任務了，他有點想念他的夥伴們。現在他們不是菜鳥了，更菜的一批出生了。巴基回來的時候常會看到被學長處罰的菜鳥天使們在飛或是擦洗星星。克林特看著他拿出手機看簡訊。還能有誰呢？

「你看起來挺開心的。」克林特說。

「有嗎？」巴基聳聳肩，想把手機塞回雲裡去，和他的平板電腦擺在一起。想了想還是握在手上，或許史蒂夫會傳訊息給他，告訴他一個無聊的冷笑話之類的。他的iPad被扔進雲裡好一陣子了，沒有拿出來過。他對他唯一的任務瞭如指掌，根本不需要iPad。他把雲拍鬆，要好好睡個覺。報告明天再做就好了，不過就是彈個手指的時間。

「你知道自己剛剛在看簡訊的時候笑得像什麼一樣嗎？」克林特用手指在自己的嘴巴上劃了一個弧度，「就像那些被我們配對成功的人。」

巴基用他的翅膀搔搔自己的腦袋，「那是因為史蒂夫傳的簡訊很好笑。」

克林特把他的手機搶過來看了一眼，「明天記得要交報告。你告訴我這句話哪個字好笑？」

巴基把手機搶回來，「你不懂。」

「好吧，我是不懂。但我懂一件事，」克林特敲敲巴基的腦袋，「你是不是忘記自己有任務要達成啊？」

******

以人類的標準來說，巴基大概是很迷人的。從他上高中開始，就不斷有女孩子(有時候也有男孩子)對他表示好感。他對他們沒有興趣，但為了要更融入人類社會，他會和幾個女孩子一起出去約會。他不想讓史蒂夫感到被冷落，所以也會安排個四人約會。那些約會的下場都很慘烈。女孩們對於比自己矮的史蒂夫並不感興趣，而史蒂夫好像也不想把時間花在她們身上一樣。結果最後就是，為了不要冷場，巴基得和三個人輪流聊天，炒熱氣氛，才不會讓氣氛太尷尬。有時候惡魔的呢喃會讓那些女孩變得刻薄沒禮貌，史蒂夫碰到這種狀況會乾脆用更不禮貌的轉頭就走做為反擊。

但現在不同了。史蒂夫的身體終於接收到「長大吧！」的訊號醒了過來，開始他遲來的發育了。現在他二十歲，在過去幾年內長高了好多，快要趕上巴基的個子了。原本像一片炭烤肋排般的身體開始長肌肉，他也更努力運動和健身。像是想要把他之前沒有的健康，全部補回來。他現在看起來和一般的年輕人沒有什麼兩樣了，唯一沒變的是壞脾氣。他仍然和以前一樣，會出聲制止欺負小孩和小動物的人，糾正違規的行為。通常那會為他招來一陣痛毆，但比起以前被打得鼻青臉腫，現在的他也可以朝對方的肚子來上一記有力的左鉤拳。

是該幫史蒂夫尋找靈魂伴侶了。這是巴基的任務，被他擱置太久了。他應該躍躍欲試，幫未來的超級士兵找到真愛和幸福，作為他面對一切挑戰時最強大的後盾，這會是他的生涯代表作。但巴基不知道怎麼了感覺有點意興闌珊。他坐進邱比特大樓的分析室，回到他熟悉的螢幕前，鼓勵自己振作起來。

這是為了史蒂夫。人生要充滿了愛才會快樂，巴基知道史蒂夫死後的去處很重要，但他更希望史蒂夫快樂地活著。

結果讓他很震驚。他從他們所在的城市，擴大範圍到所在的州，整個美國，整個美洲，到全世界。這世上有那麼多人，竟然沒有人和史蒂夫的契合度超過百分之六十的。

史蒂夫沒有靈魂伴侶，沒有人符合這樣的資格。

「怎麼可能？」巴基望著螢幕上史蒂夫俊朗的臉。沒有靈魂伴侶的人不會出現在邱比特的任務清單上，有一個能和他心意相通的人在等著他的。但巴基找不到。

尼克繞過來看了一下。「人的狀態隨時都在變動，現在沒有，或許過一陣子就會出現。何不從那些有契合度的人先開始？談個戀愛有益身心健康。」

最後一句話從尼克口中說出來讓巴基覺得有點諷刺。

雖然以前沒有發生過這種事，但巴基也只能先這樣。他從學校裡找到一個女孩，和史蒂夫的契合度勉強有百分之四十三。女孩會在今天下午到學校附近的二手市場擺攤賣舊書，而史蒂夫今天會去這個市場。史蒂夫喜歡逛舊書攤，有很大的機會他會逛到她的攤子去，他們眼神交會的機率很高。這不是困難的任務，但巴基想了想還是帶他的隊友一起去。

巴基張開翅膀，站在市場旁一座路燈的頂端，克林特則是在附近偵查，沒有發現惡魔的行蹤。山姆藏起翅膀偽裝成逛街的人類。巴基看了一下女孩擺的書，有幾本藝術史，還有幾本哲學類的。他可以想像史蒂夫會每一本都拿起來翻看看，然後和女孩閒聊個幾句最近流行的繪畫風格或是新的思潮。或許他會對女孩微笑，他們會在某個相同的觀點上熱烈討論起來。當巴基的子彈打進他們的心裡，他們就會想這樣不夠，我還想再見到你，給我你的電話吧。然後......

巴基不願再想下去。

他挑了一個口徑小的子彈。只有百分之四十三的契合度不用讓他們愛得太熱烈吧。

克林特通知巴基說史蒂夫已經出現在射擊範圍內。今天逛市場的人挺多的，山姆擔心史蒂夫會錯過那個小攤子。天使的低語對史蒂夫沒有用，他只對巴基有反應。當史蒂夫接近女孩的攤子時山姆先走了過去，把攤子前的人擠開，給史蒂夫清出了一個位置。史蒂夫果然走過去了。他拿起其中一本書翻了翻，女孩對他做簡單的介紹。他們四目相對。

這對巴基來說一點也不困難，他早就瞄準他們了，扣下板機就可以。但他看著狙擊鏡裡的史蒂夫，那張已經變得堅毅而成熟的臉，這些年來巴基熟悉而喜愛的臉。他看得錯過第一個機會，史蒂夫低下頭去翻另一本書。

「巴基，怎麼回事？」克林特飛到他身邊。巴基沒有回答，只是深呼吸一口氣。史蒂夫很快又和女孩眼神交會，這次巴基扣下板機，讓愛的子彈朝他們飛去。子彈先是貫穿了女孩的心，在她的心上留下甜蜜的咒語，再朝史蒂夫飛去。

然後子彈咚的一聲撞上史蒂夫的胸口，掉下來，就像撞上玻璃窗的紙飛機一樣。

史蒂夫把每本書都翻過之後沒有買就離開了，留下女孩還不停伸長著脖子想尋找他的身影。

「現在是什麼狀況？」克林特盯著史蒂夫絲毫沒有受影響地繞到另一個攤子，挑了一個古色古香的手搖式磨豆機。

「這個送給巴基，他一定會喜歡的。」史蒂夫喃喃自語，掏錢買了下來。

張開翅膀飛到他們身邊的山姆一臉不敢置信。「天啊，是因為你挑的子彈口徑太小嗎？」

「不可能，我就算拿彈弓也可以把小石子打進任何一個人的心裡。」巴基瞪著他的狙擊槍，槍身上的愛情魔咒一閃一閃的像是什麼警報。這種狀況過去不曾發生過，即使契合度為零，邱比特也可以為他們點燃短暫的愛情幻覺。更何況這個女孩有百分之四十三。一個人類的心竟然拒絕邱比特的箭！

巴基握緊了槍。他得找出是哪裡出了差錯，然後想辦法完成他的任務。

 

\--待續--

 


	3. Chapter 3

這兩天被塞糖又被補刀的......希望有人可以好好愛我們巴基，真心對他好。

******

自從百分之十九女孩也失敗之後，巴基就開始對幫史蒂夫找到靈魂伴侶這件事感到絕望。史蒂夫的心彷彿圍上銅牆鐵壁，巴基就算拿出攻城槌也無法破門而入。邱比特大樓的武器庫裡每一種槍都被他拿出來朝史蒂夫的心發射過，結果一點用都沒有。不管是十字弓、弓箭、手槍、步槍、獵槍、散彈槍、衝鋒槍還是榴彈發射器，通通都沒有用。不管是一顆子彈還是五十發子彈連擊，史蒂夫的心都閉得緊緊的。而那些巴基和他的團隊想破腦袋為他找到的女孩們，契合度從百分之四十、三十七、三十二，一路滑落到百分之十九，她們對史蒂夫充滿了好感，渴望更進一步，而且主動出擊，史蒂夫卻還是無動於衷。

巴基甚至把腦筋動到第一代大邱比特的弓箭頭上。有了這把情之初的利器，即使是史蒂夫也無法抵抗愛情的感覺吧。大邱比特的弓箭想當然爾只有大邱比特可以拉動，不過尼克卻拒絕幫助他。

「你的任務只能由你自己完成。」尼克說。自從巴基接下史蒂夫這項任務之後，這位陰鬱的大邱比特很少管他的事情，也沒有催促他盡快幫史蒂夫找到適合的對象。對於巴基想盡辦法要讓史蒂夫談戀愛卻徒勞無功的困境，他很少插手或給予建議。尼克不是消極或懶惰的人，但他對史蒂夫的案子似乎不感興趣。

契合度百分之十九的女孩出現那天，巴基對於成功幫史蒂夫和她配對已經不抱太大希望。只是，天堂裡並沒有很多娛樂，天使們喜歡音樂，喜歡在雲間追逐嬉鬧。除此之外，沒有太多刺激的東西，真正好玩的事情都發生在地球上。巴基想或許這就是為什麼那天大家會擠到這裡來等著看巴基拿邱比特之劍去刺「鐵石心腸」史蒂夫。

總而言之，他從其他資深邱比特的手上接過一把被火焰環繞的劍。大家開會討論過之後，想過或許傳統的方法可以行得通，反正他們也沒有其他辦法了。邱比特之劍相當沉重而且炙熱，像巴基這樣年輕的天使無法一直拿在手上。他站在籃球場邊，手握著劍柄，讓劍尖抵著水泥地。他現在的身分是邱比特，翅膀不耐煩地拍動，沒人看得見他，或是看見擠在一旁等著看熱鬧的天使們。還有幾個邱比特手上拿著筆記本，正在記錄和分析史蒂夫這罕見的案例。百分之十九女孩蓮恩今天會到這個籃球場看哥哥的比賽，史蒂夫也會在。

看著史蒂夫在球場上奔跑的感覺有點怪，因為上大學前史蒂夫很少運動。他是大家挑隊友時最後一個被選到的，跑步的時候老師都會特別注意他的氣喘是不是要發作，好像他是玻璃做的一樣。這當然讓史蒂夫的自信心很受傷，但他也沒有辦法。這些年來他的身體狀況改善很多了，也開始長個子了。除了跑步，現在也和同學一起打球。他其實挺有運動天賦的，學得快，反應也很好。史蒂夫打球不靠蠻力，他移動快速，投籃精準，而且知道和隊友團體合作的重要性。他們搭配得挺不錯的，小小領先對方六分。

巴基的機會來得容易。身為控球後衛，史蒂夫在場上指揮他的隊友進攻、防守，沉著冷靜的樣子吸引了很多目光，包括蓮恩的。中場休息的時候，蓮恩還跟經過她身邊的史蒂夫說「表現不錯」，史蒂夫也對她報以微笑。山姆在旁邊催促巴基，要他把握那個機會，但巴基認為他還要再等一等。史蒂夫好不容易上場打球，就讓他專心打完吧，萬一邊跑邊瞄那個女孩，他會失去身為領隊的威嚴的。更何況那個女孩只有百分之十九，巴基對她並不滿意。如果史蒂夫真的愛上對方他們會很辛苦的，但現在總得踏出第一步。無論是什麼封閉了他的心，先讓他打開心防，以後才有其他的可能。

球賽結束之後，史蒂夫那隊勝利了。他和隊友擊掌，跟對方握手，大家一邊聊著一邊走向休息區。巴基覺得他大概不用拿劍去刺穿蓮恩的心，因為這位百分之十九女孩似乎已經對史蒂夫產生了興趣。重點是史蒂夫。蓮恩和哥哥說完話之後走向正在擦汗的史蒂夫，然後拿了一瓶運動飲料給他。史蒂夫接過來然後跟她說了聲謝謝，蓮恩介紹自己，他們看著彼此。克林特推了推巴基，身後的天使們正在鼓譟。

那把沉甸甸的劍怒吼著火焰。巴基把它舉起來之後振翅衝向史蒂夫，用全身的力氣握著劍將它刺向史蒂夫的心。然後就像鳥撞上山壁，他被彈到一邊去摔在地上，邱比特的劍框噹一聲掉在一旁。天使們發出失望的嘆息。山姆和克林特把頭別過去，手扶在額頭上，彷彿對巴基的再一次失敗感到於心不忍。

巴基拍拍屁股站起來，感到生氣又困窘。他伸出手指指著史蒂夫的鼻子，「你這個人是怎麼回事？就這麽鐵石心腸嗎？你不想戀愛嗎？那是全天下最美妙的滋味！能令你快樂！你那該死的心到底是用什麼做的！」

史蒂夫當然聽不見巴基憤怒的責備。一位他們共同認識的同學經過，史蒂夫攔住了他，「你有看見巴基嗎？他說要來看我打球的。」

同學聳聳肩，「中午吃飯的時候還有看到。該不會溜去和哪個正妹約會了吧。」

巴基大聲駁斥這項毫無依據的不實揣測，但史蒂夫的臉色馬上暗了下來，心情就像被烏雲遮蔽的天空一樣。他結束和蓮恩的談話，收拾自己的東西就離開了。連回頭看一眼顯然依依不捨的女孩也沒有。

******

巴基本來要放棄了，或是申請改派其他的邱比特來負責史蒂夫。但這不就代表他得從史蒂夫的身邊消失了嗎？他看看史蒂夫親手為他畫的素描，還有他送給巴基的磨豆機。他不想離開史蒂夫，他可是許下過承諾，答應要保護史蒂夫一輩子的。

尼克對這整件事的態度仍然可疑地冷淡，只叫巴基順其自然。讓巴基感到更奇怪是，一向不太管他的大邱比特叮嚀巴基以後別在史蒂夫的小公寓裡過夜，每晚都要回天堂報到。他沒有解釋為什麼就叫巴基離開他的辦公室。

巴基躺在他的雲上想了想，他在史蒂夫那裡過夜的時候發生什麼事情讓尼克不高興嗎？他們會一起讀書趕報告、看看球賽和脫口秀節目，偶爾打個線上遊戲，下棋玩牌，一起下廚，睡覺的時候擠在那張小床上，聊聊天，說說今天發生的事情。史蒂夫還為他準備了專屬的枕頭和盥洗用具。一切都很普通啊，史蒂夫住在巴恩斯家的時候他們也常常擠在一個房間裡的。他不懂尼克的用意為何。

當那個百分之六十的女孩從山姆的電腦螢幕跳出來的時候他大叫了一聲然後把他們的小隊聚集起來。山姆負責追蹤這位百分之六十的女孩，因為她是所有和史蒂夫有配對可能性的人裡，契合度最高的一個，雖然那也只是在及格的邊緣。山姆會檢查她每個月的行程，尋找最適當的時機，好安排她和史蒂夫見面。雖然這可能又是另一個愚蠢的失敗，但他們不能放棄為史蒂夫尋找幸福的任何一個機會。百分之六十女孩叫愛米莉，會在春假的時候到國家公園去露營。巴基找了幾個也喜歡戶外休閒活動的同學也一起去露營。他們會在同一個營地碰到面的。

那個國家公園很美，令巴基想起在天上的家。不過，和天堂的純淨祥和相比，這個公園的生意盎然讓人雀躍。日子才剛進入春天不久，冬天仍然殘留了一些氣息，但到處都可以看見大地正在甦醒的樣子。樹梢冒出翠綠的嫩葉，土壤長出了幼小的新芽，清新的空氣裡仍有冰雪的冷咧。他們有很多同學都到南方去徹底解放狂歡了，不過巴基更喜歡待在大自然的懷抱裡。一切都顯得很平靜。

他們在搭營的時候，愛米莉和她的朋友們也到了。整個營地除了他們兩隊年紀相仿的年輕人。還有兩戶有小孩的家庭，和一對夫妻。大家彼此打個招呼，自我介紹。這裡雖然離市區不遠，公園管理處就在旁邊，但畢竟是荒郊野外，更深更遠的地方有著不想被打擾的野獸，森林裡有複雜的路徑，大家還是需要互相關照的。

下午的時候，史蒂夫和巴基一起到林子裡去散步。他們的隊伍和愛米莉的小隊已經玩在一起了，大家約好晚上要一起搭營火烤肉。他們沿著有些濕軟的小徑走到營地附近的一個小湖邊，看見正在喝水的白尾鹿母子。史蒂夫和巴基躲在大樹旁，不想打擾到牠們。母子喝完水之後又優閒地漫步離開了。

「巴基，我們今年就要畢業了。」史蒂夫維持靠著樹幹的姿勢說。

「喔，對耶。」巴基當初選大學科系時是隨便選選的，反正他也不用為了興趣或是以後的就業而煩惱。他已經有工作了，他是個邱比特。雖然扣掉拿槍狂轟史蒂夫的這些日子，他上一次撮合一對愛侶是很久以前的事情了。

「你想過以後要做什麼嗎？」史蒂夫看起來像是想裝出隨口問問的樣子但失敗了，他似乎想問這個問題很久了，「你會留在紐約吧？」

史蒂夫已經開始把他的作品投稿到各大建築師事務所去，尋求日後工作的機會，而去年暑假他就在一家事務所裡實習。有幾間事務所的回覆看起來對史蒂夫很有興趣，他會在紐約找到一個好工作的。巴基倒是沒有想過自己要做什麼，不過如果他還要繼續假扮史蒂夫朋友，那他也應該要依照普通人類的人生歷程去發展才對。他想或許史蒂夫的守護天使小組可以為他假造一個公司出來。也或許，他就乾脆進去他人類老爸的虛擬公司上班就好了，反正那也是守護天使小組為了讓巴恩斯一家有可信的背景而創造出來的。

巴基輕輕捶了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，「你待在那裡我就待在那裡。」

史蒂夫看起來像是放心不少，「太好了。」

史蒂夫的人生開始順利地轉動了。雖然那些惡魔現在很少出現，但這反而讓人起疑。地獄不會因為天使已經在史蒂夫身邊佈署人手就這樣放棄爭取超級士兵的加入，他們或許正在想辦法找到突破的缺口，巴基絕不能掉以輕心。史蒂夫會有份好工作，讓世人看見他的才華。不過，老師也曾經說過，史蒂夫會成為一個領導者和英雄。如果史蒂夫就這樣當了一個設計師，那他要如何成為英雄呢？而且他到現在也還單身，不曾和任何人交往過。那些由巴基組織起來的約會到最後都是無疾而終的。

「史蒂夫，你就要有一個大好前途了，想過交女朋友嗎？」巴基問。

史蒂夫連假裝思考都不願意。他離開那棵大樹，朝湖邊走去。「沒有。」

巴基跟上去，「那男朋友呢？」

「怎麼了，為什麼突然這麽好奇？」

巴基聽到史蒂夫這樣問才想到，他和史蒂夫從來沒有討論過這個話題。他不曾和史蒂夫一起對哪個女孩品頭論足，或是講過對戀愛的嚮往。他們無話不談，卻始終沒有聊過和感情有關的事情。

「你長那麼大了，沒有談過戀愛，不會感到遺憾嗎？」巴基跑到史蒂夫前面，擋在他和小湖的中間，史蒂夫停了下來。巴基仔細端詳他的臉，發現自己已經不需要低著頭就能對上他的眼神。

他的小史蒂夫長大了。當初那個帶著斑點氣息的虛弱寶寶，已經掙扎著努力著成長為現在這樣，英俊，正直，迷人的青年。巴基不禁感到驕傲，為了他也為了自己。

「如果是以前的話就算了，現在的你，我相信有很多女孩排隊等著邀請你去舞會的。真的不考慮一下嗎？」巴基問。

史蒂夫凝視著他，然後給他一個苦笑。「你就這麽希望趕快把我踢開嗎？」

「當然不是，我只是希望你快樂。愛情是很美好又奇妙的。」

「說得好像你就談過戀愛一樣。」

「我可是有約會過的人。」

「一起出去吃過一次飯看一次電影之後就不再連絡不叫做約會，更不是戀愛。」

「我......」巴基一時語塞。他該怎麼解釋他是個天使，不能也不會和人類談戀愛？

「總而言之我不需要別人，我現在就很快樂。」史蒂夫指著巴基身後，「你看，好多魚。」

史蒂夫明顯不想再繼續這個話題了。巴基陪他去看魚，還回去營地拿釣竿來釣了幾條給晚餐加菜。

營火晚會很熱鬧，不只是巴基他們和愛米莉的朋友，營地裡的其他人都過來了。天上的星星明亮而閃耀，晚風吹過樹梢的沙沙聲令人放鬆。大家聊天說笑，吃著烤肉，氣氛很好。巴基發現不需要他和隱身在樹上的山姆與克林特幫忙，愛米莉和史蒂夫自己就開始聊天了。他們談著最近的選舉，顯然對目前正火熱的候選人都感到不以為然。史蒂夫認真分析他的論點，愛米莉有時贊成，有時會反駁。他們有來有往，交談得很熱烈。史蒂夫的臉上有愉快的光彩。

百分之六十的女孩，只是勉強及格，就能讓史蒂夫露出這樣的表情。巴基看著他，想像如果他墜入愛河會是什麼樣子。他一定會是個很溫柔體貼的伴侶，永遠保護他心愛的那個人。即使當年他還很瘦弱，他也會為了一個小混混不小心撞到巴基卻不道歉而追上去。他會提醒巴基要記得交作業，要他在下雪天別忘了給車輪胎加上雪鍊，幫總是不覺得冷的巴基披上外套，幫他把手搓暖。現在想想，雖然大家都覺得這些年來是巴基在照顧史蒂夫，但其實，史蒂夫也一直以他自己的方式在關心著巴基。如果他對待自己的朋友都能如此，那麼他會怎麼呵護心愛的人？

他假裝自己要去廁所就離開了大家，走進林子裡張開他的翅膀飛到一棵大樹上。山姆正在等著他，克林特蹲在樹枝上，一臉無聊的樣子。

山姆拿出一把小刀。和邱比特之劍一樣，都是傳統而強大的武器。「用這個吧。」

「其實我覺得這次也不會成功。」克林特揉揉眼睛，「史蒂夫的問題不是武器或是百分之幾的契合度。」

「反正就剩下這一個了，總是要試試。」山姆說。

「任務結束之後能幫我帶點烤肉來嗎？那味道好香。」克林特望著營火的方向說。

巴基飛到史蒂夫的身邊。史蒂夫正在聽愛米莉說話，他點點頭，然後接上對方的話。巴基就站在他的身邊，真實的巴基，不是從小和他一起長大的那個人，他卻感覺不到。他無法看見自己的翅膀，看不到自己的榮光，也看不見他在空中飛翔的樣子。巴基突然覺得有些落寞。

他拿起小刀朝著史蒂夫的心隨便刺了兩下。果然，一點用也沒有。就算史蒂夫和愛米莉相談甚歡，他還是不想談戀愛。他的心情平靜無波，就和他們下午看的那座湖一樣。史蒂夫說他現在很快樂，巴基想那或許不是謊言。他們認識十幾年了，史蒂夫的心情他能掌握到。上大學之後他擺脫喪母和體弱的陰霾，生活步上軌道，交了新朋友，沒人找他麻煩。史蒂夫的確不像當初那樣緊繃而且鬱悶。但對他來說這樣就夠了嗎？人總是想要得更多。先是吃飽穿暖，然後需要愛，需要肯定，實現自我理想和追求認同。永遠都是如此。史蒂夫究竟為何與眾不同？

他看著史蒂夫的嘴唇向上划出淺淺的角度，一個拘謹但迷人的微笑出現在他的臉上。巴基覺得有些受挫，但又有種他不能解釋的情緒。他看著史蒂夫開始四處張望，找尋巴基的蹤影，百分之六十的女孩在他面前和每天他在路上碰到的每一個人都沒有兩樣。巴基發現，自己感到一陣帶著罪惡感的愉悅。邱比特竟然為了自己的任務沒辦法談戀愛而感到愉悅，不管從哪個角度來看似乎都不對。

他伸出他的拳頭在史蒂夫的臉上碰一下，假裝自己揍了他，然後飛回大樹上，和隊員會合。山姆接過小刀之後說，「你剛剛那兩下有點敷衍。」

「我想反正也不會成功。」巴基裝作若無其事的樣子。

山姆和克林特看了彼此一眼。山姆清了清喉嚨，「我還以為你根本不想完成任務。」

巴基和山姆自己都被他的話嚇了一跳。但巴基卻因為心虛而惱怒，「你這是在質疑我的能力或是不夠敬業嗎？」

「我是擔心你。」山姆說。

巴基看著他的兄弟，他應該說幾句沒什麼好擔心的這樣的話，但他實在說不出來。他也不知道自己怎麼了。

「好了好了，沒有什麼事，你們都別想太多。史蒂夫的心像石頭一樣硬也不是巴基的錯。」克林特拍拍巴基的肩膀，「你趕快回去吧，史蒂夫八成已經在找你了。」

巴基跳下樹之後收起翅膀，他抬頭往上看，人類的眼睛看不見他的兄弟們，只有一團漆黑的樹葉。他有些心不在焉地沿著來時的小路慢慢踱步回去，剛剛山姆的話像一把槌子敲在他的大腦袋瓜上，強迫他好好想一想。他真的不希望史蒂夫和那些人談戀愛嗎？會不會就是因為這樣，所以邱比特的箭才會失靈？是因為他的關係，所以才讓史蒂夫無法接受天堂為他安排的人嗎？巴基突然感到一陣驚恐，他不是故意的！他能夠向天父發誓，他最大的願望就是讓史蒂夫幸福。他不知道自己為什麼會有那樣奇怪的感覺。他會為史蒂夫做任何事，任何讓史蒂夫開心的事情他都會去做。他不想阻礙史蒂夫的幸福。

他的腳上一陣突如其來的劇痛打斷他的思維。他倒在微濕的小路，完全無法移動他的右腳。他瞇起眼睛看向自己的腳，發現一個捕獸夾正緊緊咬住他的小腿。巴基假裝成人類十幾年，他跌倒過，撞過櫃子和搖晃的門板，為了史蒂夫跟別人打架也挨過打，他知道人類的疼痛是什麼。但現在這個感覺，從被捕獸夾那兩排銳利的鐵齒夾住的小腿傳來的疼痛，像撕裂般的火辣痛楚，超過之前那些經歷許多。他吃痛地吸氣，看到鮮血從傷口流出來，浸濕他的褲子。他應該要張開翅膀飛回天堂去，人類肉體的損傷立刻就可以獲得修復。但或許真的是太疼了，他沒有力氣拍動翅膀。不曾有過的感覺強烈地襲擊他，令他發抖，幾乎落下眼淚。

「巴基！」史蒂夫大喊一聲朝他跑來。儘管那金屬做的怪獸還咬在他的小腿上，但當史蒂夫抓住巴基肩膀的一瞬間他突然感到安心。

「怎麼回事？怎麼會倒在這裡。」史蒂夫順著巴基的手指看到他鮮血淋漓的小腿，「怎麼會有捕獸夾！」

史蒂夫試著徒手扳開捕獸夾但失敗了，他高聲呼救。不久之後，其他在營地的人也趕過來。他們去找管理處的人員過來幫忙。史蒂夫又試著去拉開捕獸夾。

「史蒂夫，你扳不開的，這樣會受傷的。」巴基阻止他。

史蒂夫不理會巴基的話，他到路旁撿了一根又粗又短的樹枝，試著要把捕獸夾分開。尖齒在史蒂夫的努力之下打開了一點點，但很快又彈回去。巴基握緊拳頭，痛得掉眼淚，史蒂夫也把自己的手割傷了。

管理處的值班人員很快帶著器具過來，把那個該死的東西從巴基的小腿上拆下來。史蒂夫不管自己的手也受傷了，他抱著巴基站起來之後往營地旁的管理處跑去。不只是巴基，每個人都很驚訝。史蒂夫現在就算比過去健康，也還是比巴基瘦一點，他竟然有那個力氣可以把受傷的巴基抱起來，還在黑暗的林間小路上奔跑。他把巴基抱進管理處，醫生正在等著為巴基檢查。

醫生正在消毒和清洗傷口的時候，巴基發現自己的翅膀已經可以動了，不過現在一屋子都是人，史蒂夫一臉焦急滿頭大汗地看著他，他不能從大家面前消失。他只好繼續忍耐，因為消毒藥水碰觸到傷口帶來的刺痛而發出痛苦的呻吟。

「巴基，你忍耐一下，我就在這裡。」史蒂夫想靠近他，但又不敢妨礙醫生的工作。

「史蒂夫，你的手！」愛米莉拉起史蒂夫的骯髒的雙手，「你的手也受傷了！醫生，他也受傷了！」

史蒂夫把手抽回來，「我沒有關係，巴基比較嚴重，讓醫生先治療他。」

那天晚上醫生先對巴基的傷口做簡單的處理之後他們就立刻開著夜車回到城裡去找醫院，史蒂夫甚至沒有和愛米莉道別。

******

史蒂夫在小徑上發現巴基之後就不曾離開他，讓巴基沒有張開翅膀回天上去的機會。在醫院的時候他寸步不離守著巴基，即使把巴基送回家裡他也不願意走。巴基的人類家人們手忙腳亂地幫史蒂夫把巴基放在床上，調整枕頭的位置讓他躺得舒服一點。巴基一直朝他們使眼色，但他們只能趁著史蒂夫不注意的時候對他搖搖頭。

好不容易史蒂夫在巴恩斯太太的勸說下去洗把臉，巴恩斯先生馬上跑到巴基的床邊。「怎麼會搞成這樣？為什麼受傷的時候不飛回去？」

「太痛了，翅膀打不開。」巴基摸了摸裹在腳上的繃帶，「叫史蒂夫先走，我才有時間飛回去啊。」

「我們剛剛有勸他，但他不願意。」巴基的人類爸爸在床沿坐下來，「你也知道他很固執。」

「是啊。」

巴恩斯先生仔細看著他的臉，「你的臉色好蒼白。真的那麼痛喔？」

「你假裝人類的時候，感覺過最嚴重的疼痛是什麼時候？」

巴恩斯先生想了想，「有一次我沒穿鞋子，腳趾頭踢到櫃子。」

「比那個還痛一千倍。」儘管現在吃了止痛藥，倒在小徑上時那種疼痛仍讓巴基心有餘悸。「不，比那還要痛上一萬倍。」

「我的天父啊，人類的身體真的很脆弱。」巴恩斯先生像是被他的描述嚇到一樣拍了拍胸口。「既然史蒂夫不回去，你也只好待在地球。忍耐一下，我泡熱可可給你喝，你就不會痛了。我上次被水果刀割到手的時候就是這樣不痛的。」

巴基想他的兄弟不能理解被刀子割到手和被捕獸夾夾住腿的疼痛有什麼區別。事實上，在這次意外之前，巴基自己也不知道。但熱可可是最棒的，他永遠記得自己第一次喝到熱可可時那種可以說是幸福的感覺洋溢在齒間的時刻。「我很懷疑熱可可有用，不過謝了，我現在很想喝一杯。」

「馬上來。好好休息，兄弟，其他人已經把這起意外回報天堂了。」

在史蒂夫存夠錢搬出去之前，這裡一直都是他的家，到現在也是。他還是有自己的房間，巴恩斯家的天使將那個房間維持原狀，好讓史蒂夫隨時可以回來。他住在這裡再正常不過了，而他也不打算離開。他甚至把棉被和枕頭搬進巴基的房間，堆在沙發椅上。

「我沒事，你不用守著我。」巴基看著史蒂夫還在忙進忙出。他端了午餐進來，還有巴基的藥。「你一整晚都沒有睡覺，趕快去休息。」

「等你吃了東西和藥，看你睡著了我才會去睡。」史蒂夫靠過來，用手背輕輕放在巴基的額頭上。「還好退燒了。」

史蒂夫把一盤蘑菇炒蛋、一碗濃湯和三明治放在床上桌上然後端了過來。當然，還有熱可可。巴基的胸口像是被春天的陽光照耀一樣，暖暖的，很舒服。

「以前都是你照顧我，現在換我照顧你。」史蒂夫用他同樣包紮著紗布的手拿起湯匙然後微笑，「要我餵你嗎？」

巴基發現自己的臉頰發燙，陽光好像太大了點。他把湯匙拿過來，「我自己來就可以了。」

「好吧。」史蒂夫看著巴基一口接一口吃下他的食物好一會才開口說，「剛剛公園管理處的人聯絡我，說他們搜索了那個地方，沒有找到其他的捕獸夾。那裡平常也不太有盜獵者出沒，那個捕獸夾會出現在那條小路上真的很奇怪。」

巴基放下湯匙，「說的也是，我們一下午在那裡走來走去，我晚上經過的時候也沒有發現，可是一回來就踩到了。」

「該不會是什麼惡劣的玩笑吧，那也太過分了。」

巴基在地球待了這些年，他可以說自己挺喜歡人類的，但人類有時候又會做出令他顫慄的行為和冒出無法理解的想法。人類很複雜，或許這就是他們受到父親特別青睞的原因。

吃完東西，巴基在史蒂夫的幫助之下做了簡單的漱洗，然後躺到床上去。史蒂夫把藥放在手上，當巴基去拿藥的時候能夠碰到他厚實的掌心，史蒂夫的溫度從指尖傳來。巴基的心跳得很快。他想大概是受傷的關係吧。

******

史蒂夫一直陪著巴基，直到學校開學才回去上課，下課就立刻又奔回來。巴基乾脆放棄飛回天堂療傷了，因為他要回醫院複診的話史蒂夫一定會跟著，完好無缺的腳會馬上穿幫。

他喜歡史蒂夫陪在他的身邊。其實這種感覺遠比喜歡還要更加強烈，但他也不知道那是什麼。他喜歡史蒂夫待在他可以看得到的地方，喜歡和史蒂夫說話，喜歡聽史蒂夫說話。他喜歡聽到他的聲音，看到他笑，喜歡聞到他清爽的氣息。史蒂夫碰觸他的時候會讓他心跳加快，他希望史蒂夫的擁抱永遠都不會結束。

但史蒂夫知道的這個他不是真正的他。有的時候，巴基會有一股想把一切都告訴他的衝動。他想說，史蒂夫，其實我是一個天使，是一個邱比特，你是我的任務，我要為你找到你的靈魂伴侶，可惜你那個頑強抵抗的心並不願意接受。史蒂夫聽到會有什麼反應呢？他會生氣嗎？他能接受嗎？他會相信嗎？

他在床上躺到生日的那天。雖說是生日，那也是他拿來騙史蒂夫的。十四年前的這一天他以人類小孩巴基的身分和史蒂夫相識，從此他開始一段新的生活。他在這裡用人類的軀體經歷了一切過去在天堂不曾有過的感受。他在這裡呼吸，吃東西，奔跑，和別人打架。他讓陽光透過樹葉灑在他的臉上，赤著腳踩進冰冷的河水裡。他和史蒂夫一起笑，一起發怒，一起做傻事，一起上學，一起長大。他的巴恩斯家人也和他同樣體驗了身而為人的滋味，那或許有些不方便，不堪一擊，但他們感覺到的一切都是真實而且難以想像的豐富。巴基的感覺也是真實的，那些疼痛、快樂、喜悅與悲傷。他或許隱瞞了史蒂夫他的目的和真正的面容，但他和史蒂夫一起度過的十四年卻沒有半點虛假。

他好想讓史蒂夫知道。和史蒂夫分享一切已經成為一種根深蒂固的習慣了。

史蒂夫和巴恩斯一家在他的房間裡為他辦個簡單的慶生會之後，巴恩斯一家就離開房間，讓巴基跟史蒂夫獨處。他們一起吃過甜的蛋糕，喝著果汁。史蒂夫看起來心情很好，他在巴基拆開禮物的時候都笑咪咪的。

那是一個巴基的陶土雕像，顯然是史蒂夫自己親手製造。巴基那張很有特色的臉栩栩如生地出現在雕像上。他穿著平常會穿的牛仔褲和襯衫，明亮的笑容凝在雕像的臉上。背上還有一對白色的小翅膀。

「我的翅膀。」巴基輕觸陶土翅膀的紋路，這翅膀做的比例和他原來的翅膀相比實在太小了，但十分可愛。「我是一個天使。」

「你一直都是一個天使。」史蒂夫說。他看著巴基的陶土娃娃，臉上的表情溫柔得讓巴基想觸碰他。史蒂夫就是用這樣的表情去雕巴基的娃娃嗎？

史蒂夫伸出手去摸了摸巴基娃娃的頭，它的鼻子，還有那個很有特色的腮幫子線條。他和巴基的手在娃娃的翅膀相會。史蒂夫把手覆在巴基的手背上沒有移開，巴基也不希望他移開。

「你一直都是我的天使。」史蒂夫說，他的聲音輕到巴基幾乎聽不見。史蒂夫靠近他，在他們的臉相距只有一根手指頭寬時停了下來。史蒂夫很想說什麼，他的表情是那麼壓抑，又渴望，但他也在害怕。巴基不知道是什麼讓他產生這樣複雜而糾結的感覺。最後史蒂夫決定把一切都拋下，他捧著巴基的臉親吻他。

巴基感到天旋地轉，如果他沒有坐在床上他一定會暈過去。史蒂夫在吻他，他的唇貼在他的唇上。那麼小心翼翼，又迫不及待。巴基沒有推開他，自從成為邱比特到現在，完成了許許多多的配對，見過無數愛侶做這件事情，但他從來就不知道這個感覺有那麼美妙，令他全身癱軟而且無力抵抗。他緊緊抓著那個笑得開懷的巴基娃娃，生怕自己一鬆手就會掉下萬丈深淵。他感覺不到腳痛，不知道怎麼繼續呼吸，甚至感覺不到身體底下的床鋪和蓋在腿上的棉被。他像是飄起來一樣。

「我的天父啊。」他的人類老爸一臉訝異站在房門口，打斷了這不可思議的一刻。

史蒂夫在巴恩斯先生的注視之下離開了，而巴基則對現在的情況感到不知所措。他親吻了他的目標，那個本該由他找到靈魂伴侶的人。但他同樣感到另一種情緒像是漣漪一樣在他的心裡一圈一圈地擴大。他很開心，他想要笑，想要呼喊史蒂夫的名字，想要聽到史蒂夫喊他的名字。他為那麼多男男女女點起愛情的火苗，讓愛情的喜悅沖刷著他們的心靈。如今，當他真正嘗到之後他才知道，這是任何言語都無法形容的美好。他想要立刻衝出家門，去找史蒂夫。去找他，擁抱他，親吻他直到世界末日。

克林特突然從空中冒出來，「巴基，尼克要你現在就回去。」

******

巴基有些忐忑不安地回到邱比特軍團大樓。他想起第一天報到的時候他也有類似的心情，緊張，茫然，不知道前面有什麼在等著他。他搭著電梯來到尼克的樓層，電梯門一打開就聽見大邱比特的聲音。

「我早就告訴過你們不可以這樣！第一天我就說過不可以繼續下去，但你們不聽！」尼克很少揚起他的聲音，但此時此刻他聽起來卻憤怒而不滿。

「尼克，如果真的不可以讓巴基出現在史蒂夫的生命裡，父親就會出面干涉巴基當初違規在史蒂夫面前現身這件事情。但是祂沒有。那表示祂不反對，或者巴基命中注定就是要成為史蒂夫生命中的一部分。」那是老師的聲音，他在努力不讓大邱比特的怒火持續延燒，但他聽起來也很不冷靜。「讓巴基成為史蒂夫的邱比特是父親的安排，祂親自下令的！」

「史蒂夫是人類，巴基是天使，他們的生命不該有交集！」尼克的聲音像硬梆梆的鐵塊一樣砸向老師。

巴基硬著頭皮走進尼克的辦公室，他有些訝異地發現，尼克的辦公室訪客，不只有老師，還有史蒂夫守護天使小組的組長，和天使長之一的加百列。整個天堂軍隊裡，加百列帶領的部隊是最優秀的，僅次於米迦勒的。天使長好整以暇地坐在一邊看著尼克和老師吵來吵去，彷彿他只是路過，這一切和他沒有關係。

現在那四個人都轉過頭來看著巴基。

「巴基，從現在開始你不再是史蒂夫的邱比特了。」尼克說。

「什麼？」巴基有些驚慌，「我、我們只是開玩笑，那是、那是意外！」

「你是邱比特，還想欺騙自己嗎？」尼克的表情冷若冰霜，「我要把你調到其他單位去。」

守護天使並不贊同，「不行，突然讓他從史蒂夫身邊消失，會影響史蒂夫的心情的！」

「超級士兵可以經得起失去，你們把他寵壞了。」

「大邱比特，我們為史蒂夫安排了這麽久，也是為了確保他死後的歸屬在我們這裡，我希望你為大局著想。」此時是鷹臉的老師說。老師的獅子臉這回很安靜，他的翅膀遮著另外兩張臉。他們都不擅長爭執，只好把吵架的工作交給鷹臉了。

「巴基是我們的兄弟，我們不該為他著想嗎？」

正當他們僵持不下時，一直沒開口的天使長說話了。「巴基，聽說你本來想加入我的部隊。」

巴基忍不住併攏他的雙腿和翅膀，然後試著站得更直一點。「是的，長官。」

「你現在有機會了。我的部隊要移防到地球上去，需要幾個有人類身分的天使和空中武力配合，你願意加入嗎？」加百列一點也不想浪費時間似的直接問。

「天使長，我們這裡還沒處理完。」老師提出抗議。

「尼克的態度很堅決，而他有權調派他的屬下。」加百列站起來，「等你大學畢業就報名從軍吧，我的地面部隊已經部屬好了，會好好安排的。我先走了，其他的你們慢慢談吧。」

巴基不知道自己是否應該向天使長道謝，或是拒絕他的命令。加百列踩著他沉重有力的步伐先走了。

尼克繼續和老師還有守護天使吵了一會才請他們離開。現在辦公室裡只有巴基和尼克兩個人，他緊張得想逃走。

尼克站在玻璃窗前，凝視著外面的發射台。有一隊邱比特正奔跑著準備跳出去。「這就是為什麼史蒂夫的心不願意接受天堂的安排，因為他心有所屬，而那個人就是你。我之前有想過這個可能性，但沒想到他的心志那麼強大，連邱比特的箭都可以抵抗。超級士兵就是和一般人不一樣吧。」

巴基自己也不敢相信。的確是因為他才讓史蒂夫無法愛上別人，但沒想到是這個原因。「長官，那是意外，我保證不會再發生了。」

「你是指親吻還是愛情？巴基，天使沒有命令不可以長久待在地球上，想要一直待在地球，和人類在一起，只有一個方法。」尼克轉過來看著他，「割掉翅膀跳下去的天使從來都沒有好下場。」

「我......我沒那樣想過。」

「再繼續下去，你就會這樣想了。」尼克搖搖頭，「人類，他們很善變，他們的心從來就不是穩定的磐石。他可能今天很愛你，明天也很愛，五年後呢？二十年後呢？沒有邱比特的箭而自己燃起的愛都是不可靠的，那樣的愛建立在燃燒熱情的灰燼之上。而天使，我們很死心眼。我很清楚這一點。」

巴基很想為史蒂夫辯護，但尼克在他開口之前就舉起手阻止了他。「我沒有要你永遠不再見他，只是暫時分開一陣子。你去當兵，為父親戰鬥，他過一下沒有你的日子，多認識幾個人，或許那個感覺就消散了。你們從小一起長大，他很依賴你，或許就是這樣他才會以為那是愛情。人類不是很聰明，他們常被自己的心欺騙。我要趁著事情還沒有到不可收拾的地步之前阻止它發展下去。」

「萬一惡魔趁虛而入......」

「我理解守護天使們和老師的擔憂，畢竟爭取到他對我們來說真的很重要。但我觀察史蒂夫這麽多年，發現他的本質很好。他現在成年了，個性和品德也都固定下來，不太會再因為什麼原因而產生重大改變。如果惡魔現在傷害他的身體，只會讓他提早加入我們而已。所以不用太擔心。」

巴基覺得尼克說得有道理。史蒂夫是正直高尚的人，那是他珍貴的本性，惡魔現在還能做什麼去影響他呢？可是，要他一下子就把自己照顧守護了那麼多年的史蒂夫放下，那真的很難，也很痛。他現在很想要一口氣喝十杯熱可可。「史蒂夫，他從來沒有和我分開生活過。」

「也該是時候讓他自己站起來走一走了，他得試著自己扛一些事情，不是嗎。」

 

-待續-


	4. Chapter 4

 

巴基把枴杖放在一旁，坐到盪鞦韆上。當年他和史蒂夫常常一起在這個公園裡消磨時間，和其他人類小孩一樣，溜滑梯，盪鞦韆，吊單槓。現在這個鞦韆對他來說已經太矮了，他得把腳屈起來，晃的時候才不會拖到泥土地。這裡是他第一次以人類的型態出現在史蒂夫面前的地方，從那個時候開始，巴基就真實地走進了史蒂夫的世界。只是不知道從什麼時候開始，他也走進史蒂夫的心。

但尼克說這是不對的。

史蒂夫跑來的時候巴基能看見他的表情。他很快樂，笑容和他的金髮一樣燦爛。他停在巴基面前時有點氣喘吁吁的，但還是對巴基笑。巴基能想像他接到電話之後就急忙套上鞋子一路跑來的模樣，因為他想快點見到巴基，就像巴基也很想見他一樣。史蒂夫低頭看到巴基裹著紗布的腿和被扔在一旁的拐杖。

「巴基，你不該約我在這裡的，你的腳還沒好，怎麼拄著拐杖走來走去？」史蒂夫輕聲斥責他。「應該讓我去找你的。」

其實自從上次巴基飛回天堂被尼克臭罵一頓之後，他的腳就已經完全好了。不過在史蒂夫面前他必須裝得像一點，所以還是裹上了紗布。他的人類老爸還想出了拐杖的點子。

「還好啦，也要動一動，不然要生鏽了。」巴基從鞦韆上站起來，史蒂夫急忙伸手扶著他。他們先是站著不動，享受身體相依的感覺。接著他們走到一旁，分別坐在用石頭刻成的小飛象和獅子雕像上。

「我希望巴恩斯先生沒有生氣。」史蒂夫先開口說，「我從小就受到你爸媽的照顧，沒有他們，沒有你，我無法想像我的人生會變成什麼樣子。我不希望他們覺得我欺騙或是背叛了他們。我......我很喜歡你，喜歡你很久了。我對你是真心的，我會一輩子都對你很好的，巴恩斯先生可以放心讓你跟我交往。」

跨坐在獅子背上的史蒂夫看起來相當放鬆而愉悅，就像是個嘴裡塞了糖的小男孩，臉上帶著自信的光采，許諾巴基整個世界。巴基想即使史蒂夫是小男孩的時候都不曾這樣快樂過。「我爸他沒生氣，真的。」

「太好了，這樣我就放心了。」史蒂夫似乎並不感到意外的樣子。「我會親自去你家跟你爸媽解釋清楚的。我不是一時衝動或是喝醉酒什麼的。」

巴基摸了摸小飛象的耳朵，「我們第一次見面就是在這裡。」

「是的，我記得一清二楚。」史蒂夫的表情因為回憶而溫柔。他指向沙坑，「就在那裡，我的天使就從那裡冒出來，追打那幾個臭小子。」

「然後我們就成了好朋友。」

史蒂夫點點頭，「最好的朋友。有時候我都懷疑，像你這樣的人為什麼要當我的朋友？這是不是惡作劇還是上帝搞錯了，把這世上最好的人送錯地方，送到我的身邊。你本來應該是另一個比我更好更健康的人的好朋友，不是我這個又窮脾氣又壞身體又差的人。會不會哪一天這個錯誤被發現了，你就要被送走了。」

「別亂說，你很好，我就是你的好朋友，不是別人的。」

史蒂夫笑了。他的笑聲低沉，讓人安心，讓巴基想靠近他，「那就好，因為我不想離開你。」

巴基感到心痛。他都不知道原來一個天使也會心痛，他甚至不知道他們有心。「你記得有一次有個女孩叫梅格，說想要當你的女朋友？」

史蒂夫點點頭，「我告訴她，我有巴基了。」

「結果你被笑了整整半個學期。」

「當時我們幾歲？十二歲？」史蒂夫拍了一下獅子王的腦袋，石獅子仍然沉默地張著嘴。「梅格，我記得她。戴著鏡片超級厚的眼鏡，還有牙套，瘋狂熱愛某個男演員。我猜就是她的近視太深了才會看上我，想當我的女朋友。」

「後來還有一個蘿西，對吧？高中的時候。」

「一天到晚說死啊召喚魔法啊這一類的事情。」

「上大學以後呢？你的追求者數量突然增加了，有些真的挺不錯的。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，「還好吧，我沒有注意。」

「你看，你沒有自己說得這麼糟糕。你現在變成一個大帥哥了，會有更多女孩子被你吸引的。她們會覺得你的壞脾氣很酷。」

「我不需要更多女孩子的注意。」

巴基握了握小飛象揚起的鼻子，有種想伸出翅膀帶著小飛象一起飛走的衝動。「你就快畢業了，我知道你會和其中一間很棒的建築師事務所簽約，等你熬個幾年就會成為一位成功知名的建築師，蓋超級大的房子和歌劇院之類的。」

「或許吧。」

「然後你就會碰到更多更好的女孩子，和其中幾個約會，接著就選一個來共組家庭，生一堆和你一樣壞脾氣的小孩子。」

「我不會和她們約會的，也不想和她們共組家庭。我想要──」

「你想要一個自己的家，我知道，這是你最深的渴望。」巴基打斷他，「你的願望會成真的，史蒂夫，你那麼正直又勇敢，面對任何困難都不曾退縮，會有人發現而且珍惜你的好。而我，我會一直支持你的。和女孩子談戀愛，這個可麻煩了，有好多地方要注意的，我會幫你的。」

史蒂夫看著他，沒有說話。

「當你碰上那個很棒的女孩，你愛她，她也愛你，你們一起步入教堂，我會當你的伴郎，幫你保管戒指的。」巴基抓緊小飛象的耳朵，「等你的小孩出生以後，要讓我當他或她的教父喔，我會把他們當成自己的孩子疼愛的。」

史蒂夫原先臉上明亮的表情已經消失無蹤。取而代之的是一種無聲但明顯的痛楚，彷彿巴基背叛了他，拿把刀刺進他的胸膛。不是邱比特的小刀能令他的心因為愛情快速跳動，而是將他撕裂的利刃。

「我愛你，巴基。」史蒂夫靜靜地說。

「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」和真相交織的謊言竟是如此艱難，「以朋友、兄弟的身分。」

「我以為我們有相同的感覺。」史蒂夫眼中的悲傷讓巴基心碎。

「我會一直當你的朋友，史蒂夫。」

「只是朋友。」史蒂夫喃喃地說。

「我很抱歉。」

「不。」史蒂夫站起來轉身離開。

接下來的幾天，史蒂夫和巴基都沒有見面，也沒有聯絡，曾經因為史蒂夫的訊息響個不停的手機安安靜靜地躺在巴基的雲朵裡。巴基拆掉紗布回學校去，也見不到史蒂夫。他們幾乎沒有一起上的課，但總是會在下課時間聚在一起。而現在史蒂夫好像不打算來找他。

他知道史蒂夫會傷心，但他不知道一個男人的心會被傷害到什麼程度。

是巴基先投降的。他不是對史蒂夫投降，而是對自己為史蒂夫擔憂的心。他試著在史蒂夫和教授面談完之後在教室外堵他，不過卻一直沒等到他出來。他們共同的朋友告訴他史蒂夫已經從另一個門走了。他也去圖書館找過他，明明透過書架還能看見他在翻書的身影，走過去之後他又溜了。

史蒂夫在躲著巴基。

巴基決定直接去他家找他。他在史蒂夫的小公寓樓下等了兩個小時，史蒂夫才騎著自行車從打工的咖啡廳回來。已經很晚了，外頭有很多蚊子，巴基撲殺了幾隻。車子來來去去，從某一扇窗戶後隱約傳來男女吵架的聲音。史蒂夫看到他時楞了一下，在他面前停下來，沒有要請他上去的意思。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」巴基向他打招呼，生疏得好像他們沒有認識十四年，不是最好的朋友。

「巴基。」牽著自行車的史蒂夫看了一眼巴基原本包裹紗布的小腿，「你的腳都沒事了？」

「對啊，沒問題了。」

兩人一時無話可說。

「你是不是......在躲著我？」巴基直接問。

「我......」史蒂夫沒有看著巴基，而是盯著被他緊緊握住的自行車把手。「我想我可能要先和你保持一點距離。」

巴基擔心的就是這個。「不要，史蒂夫。」

「我不是要跟你絕交，我只是......」史蒂夫終於鼓起勇氣抬起頭來看巴基，「看著你，你那麼好，那麼完美，卻不屬於我，讓我覺得很痛苦。我需要一點時間。」

痛苦，史蒂夫說他很痛苦，這讓巴基感到一陣由內而外的疼痛，遠遠大於被捕獸夾傷害那一次。巴基覺得自己真是個失敗的邱比特。身為邱比特，應該要為他的任務帶來歡欣甜美的愛情，讓他們的心沉浸在喜悅的河流裡。可是他竟然讓史蒂夫感到痛苦。如果當初他不要一時衝動在史蒂夫面前現身就好了，他不要當他的朋友就好了，他應該要趁史蒂夫沒有被他影響之前就離開他的生命才對。他沒有料到事情會變成這樣。

看著史蒂夫扛起腳踏車爬上公寓樓梯的落寞背影，巴基突然覺得臉上溼溼的。他伸手一摸，發現那來自他的眼睛，是眼淚。原來天使會哭，他以前都不知道。

******

山姆和克林特划著他們的雲靠過來。山姆搖了搖把臉埋在雲裡的巴基，「傻瓜，快點起來。」

「走開。」巴基的聲音從雲裡傳來顯得悶悶的。要不是雲太小朵了，他真希望能整個人沉進雲裡。

「我不知道你們兩個在做什麼，哭哭啼啼的。這件事明明就有辦法解決。」克林特說。

「我才沒有哭哭啼啼的。」巴基頓了一下之後把頭抬起來，「什麼意思？有辦法解決？」

「你說一個人類能活幾年？五十年？一百年？」山姆用翅膀拍了一下巴基的腦袋，「然後他就會死掉了，接下來呢？」

巴基很快爬起來，「上天堂！」

「或下地獄。」克林特提醒他。

「上天堂！史蒂夫一定會上天堂！」巴基握緊拳頭，翅膀興奮地拍動著。

「天使和天使在一起，沒有人會管，尼克也不會有意見的。」克林特說。

「所以你現在要去跟他說，喔史蒂夫，謝謝你愛我，我願意和你在一起。」山姆抓起巴基的手，「不過得等到你死掉那天。」

巴基用力甩開隊友的手，「聽起來好像在羞辱他一樣。」

「真愛經得起考驗，如果這份愛是真的的話。」克林特用翅膀戳戳巴基的肩，「有人有機會可以磨擦一下翅膀了。」

山姆在一旁發出怪叫。

巴基想像了一下那個景象，他發現自己雙頰發燙，像是藏了兩個小太陽在底下。「閉嘴！你們兩個只有一百歲嗎這麼幼稚！」

「我已經三百一十七歲了。」克林特認真地回答。

「我也是三百一十七歲。」山姆說。「等等我們都同梯的，都一樣大啊。」

他們一起笑了起來，包括巴基。他突然看到希望，覺得一切不再那麼難過得無法承受。他會和史蒂夫在一起的，只是不是尼克擔心的那個方式。他們會在天堂重逢，不會有任何事情可以阻止他們相愛。

畢業前幾天，他們的城市被攻擊了，一間餐廳被一個炸彈炸成了大火球。因為那是中午用餐的巔峰時間，所以死傷慘重，二十二條無辜的靈魂永歸主懷。巴基記得他那時正在家裡看電視，和他的人類母親吃午餐。他快畢業了，課都修完了，一直到他從軍的這段時間他都會是無事可做的狀態。他們從電視節目插播的新聞快報裡獲得這個消息。鮮血滿面的傷者一臉茫然地坐在路邊，罹難者的遺體從仍冒著黑煙的餐廳殘骸裡被抬了出來。有人在哭，有人在罵。那家餐廳巴基知道，有一陣子他還滿常去那裡吃午飯的，他們有很棒的羅宋湯。

「喔，天父啊。」他的人類母親巴恩斯太太在胸口畫了個十字。天使們從不質疑父親的決定。他們從不去想父親為何讓壞事發生在好人身上，或是讓邪惡存在。父親的行事與決定自有祂的道理，他們從不質疑，更不會干涉。可是巴基已經在地球上生活十四年了，有些時候，有些事情，他很想知道為什麼。當然他會很快打消念頭，他只是一個服侍天父的小小士兵，他只需要戰鬥，執行任務，不需要知道其他的事情。

他的人類爸爸也跑回來了，砰的一聲突然出現在客廳裡。「聽說這件事和九頭蛇有關係。」

「是惡魔嗎？」巴基問。

「很明顯是的，否則加百列不會隨便把軍隊拉到中東去。」巴恩斯先生說。

九頭蛇是最近興起的恐怖組織，策劃執行了多起恐怖行動，讓世界各國都很頭痛。儘管他們會引用宗教典籍，但他們的行動似乎無關信仰，也不知道他們想要什麼。每次他們發動攻擊之後的聲明，總是在細數這個世界有哪些錯誤。他們宣稱，這個世界生病了，需要新的秩序，九頭蛇才是唯一個解藥，只有大火才能洗淨這世界的罪孽，一如當時被天火毀滅的索多瑪與蛾摩拉。一群野心勃勃的瘋子是很危險的。

巴恩斯家的門鈴響了。一聲之後緊接著另一聲，接著是一連串急促的敲門聲。巴基去開門，史蒂夫滿頭大汗站在門口，自行車倒在一旁。

「你的手機打不通。」史蒂夫胸口快速起伏著。「我好怕你在那家餐廳裡。」

「我沒事我沒事，只是、手機沒充電而已。」巴基真想抱抱史蒂夫，安慰他，讓他知道他並沒有失去巴基。「怎麼一頭汗？還這麼喘？」

「你的電話打不通，我就從學校一路騎過來，我很拼命踩。」史蒂夫突然有些尷尬的樣子。「你沒事的話我就回去了。」

「不，進來吧。」巴基拉著他的手臂，把他拖進家裡。巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯太太從客廳走出來，看到史蒂夫也很驚訝。史蒂夫看著他們，手足無措地像個小學生。「巴恩斯先生，巴恩斯太太。」

「史蒂夫，好久沒來了。」巴恩斯太太笑著拉起他的手，帶他進廚房，「吃飯了沒？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。巴恩斯先生在史蒂夫背後不停擠眉弄眼地朝巴基打暗號，巴基假裝沒有看見。

巴恩斯太太在巴基去拿毛巾給史蒂夫的時候幫他準備了滿滿一盤豐盛的食物，還有一大壺檸檬汁。巴恩斯家的廚房永遠都有吃不完的東西，史蒂夫說過這是他關於這棟房子印象最深刻的事情。只要史蒂夫想要，永遠都有熱騰騰的美味食物為他端上桌。巴恩斯一家不曾讓他餓著或冷著，他們對他的關愛讓史蒂夫感激在心。巴基這些日子來常在想史蒂夫對他的感覺，會不會是一種基於他對巴恩斯一家的認同和歸屬感所產生的情感轉移呢？

巴基的人類爸媽離開廚房，讓他們單獨相處。史蒂夫拿著叉子，卻沒有開動。巴基知道他有話想說，他坐在一旁等他開口。

「我很抱歉。」史蒂夫說。。

「為了什麼？你沒有做什麼需要向我道歉的。」巴基說。

「我太魯莽了，冒犯了你。」史蒂夫放下叉子，「把我們之間的關係置於危險的處境。」

「我沒有被冒犯，史蒂夫，只是有點驚訝。」

「但對我來說卻是很自然的事情。」史蒂夫深呼吸之後給他一個苦澀的笑。「不說這個了。還是朋友？」

巴基想揉揉他的頭髮，讓他的小男孩知道他的問題有多麼傻，「當然。」

史蒂夫凝視著他，巴基知道他有很多話想說，千言萬語在腦海裡翻騰。巴基自己也一樣，他非常想告訴史蒂夫，說他也愛他，和史蒂夫對他的那種愛是一樣的。他想跟他說他們只需要等待，雖然不知道要等多久，個別人類的壽命即使對天使來說也是機密。但只要他願意，最終他們會在雲端上重逢。

可是他現在不能講。就當作這是一個需要漫長準備的驚喜吧。

「對了，我昨天和Q&G事務所簽約了。」史蒂夫說。

巴基用拳頭撞了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，「那真是太好了，Q&G是你的第一志願。」

「沒錯。我跟他們面試很多次，交了很多作品，還以為沒希望了。」

「幹得好，恭喜你，晚上讓媽媽做點好吃的，我們來慶祝吧。」巴基拿起叉子塞到史蒂夫的手上，「都不會餓嗎？快點吃吧。」

巴基幫史蒂夫倒檸檬汁的時候也順便打開廚房裡的電視。雖然他們現在算是言歸於好，但還是有些尷尬。電視螢幕上跳出的仍然是觸目心驚的恐怖攻擊畫面，總統正在召開記者會，警察正在現場勘驗，醫院急診室因為擠入太多傷者而一團混亂，各大新聞台正在分析國會通過增兵的可能性。九頭蛇發表聲明，承認他們犯下這起恐怖攻擊事件，他們還點名了幾個世界知名的大城市是下一個攻擊的目標。

史蒂夫又放下叉子。「九頭蛇，這是他們幹下的第幾起恐怖攻擊了？實在讓人憤怒。」

看著史蒂夫皺起眉頭的樣子，巴基很猶豫要不要告訴他，自己要去從軍的決定，他不知道史蒂夫會有什麼反應。史蒂夫瞪著電視裡一幕幕九頭蛇曾經的造成的破壞，放在桌上的拳頭不自覺地緊握。

「得有人站出來做點事。」史蒂夫說。「他們是全世界的威脅，散播邪惡和扭曲的思想，他們想看這個世界臣服在恐懼之下。」

「已經有很多國家派兵出去了，會解決的。」巴基說。

史蒂夫看著他笑了笑，「我有時候覺得你有點天真。我想這就是我為什麼會──」

史蒂夫很快閉上嘴，巴基知道他要說什麼。他做了一個鬼臉，「我是樂天派的。」

******

畢業之後沒多久，巴基就申請入伍了。他出發到新兵訓練營報到之前留下一封信給史蒂夫，告訴他自己要去為這個世界想想辦法。他想史蒂夫會支持他的決定的，因為史蒂夫也對九頭蛇深惡痛絕。他或許會氣巴基不當著面告訴他，但這也沒有辦法，巴基無法跟史蒂夫說再見。他根本就不想說再見。

史蒂夫會好好的。他已經開始到Q&G事務所上班了，每天都忙得團團轉，每天工作十四個小時。雖然很累，但巴基能感覺到史蒂夫很喜歡這樣的生活，獲得的寶貴經驗是學校無法提供的，他甘之如飴。史蒂夫的生活有寄託，或許他對巴基的不告而別就不會無法接受。巴基他也可以放下心去開始新的生活。

只是他不知道新的生活，其實跟他以前在天上的舊生活，好像也沒什麼兩樣。

從在新兵訓練營報到的第一天開始，巴基就感到一陣詭異而且不愉快的熟悉感。士官長和老鳥在他們的耳邊吼來吼去，為了各種芝麻綠豆大的理由處罰他們。每天繞著營區跑個沒完，唱軍歌歌頌這個國家和偉大的陸軍，把槍舉在頭頂青蛙跳，莫名其妙突然要趴下去做一百個伏地挺身，用各種匪夷所思的工具做各種各樣的清潔工作，例如「巴恩斯你還在混啊！拿你的牙刷把這間廁所的地板刷乾淨！」長官罵你是個比狗還笨的蠢蛋也要回答，「是！長官！我就是個比狗還笨的蠢蛋！」

天啊！巴基一邊在泥濘的土地裡匍匐前進的時候一邊想，這跟我那時候在天堂裡當菜鳥有什麼不一樣！

巴基也碰到不少和他一樣偽裝成人類的天使，看來這次加百列召募了很多新兵。他們會在晚上睡覺前盡量不引人注意地聚在一起，抽菸，交換一些當人類的心得和技巧，結果成了美食討論大會。他們手舞足蹈地描述吃過的食物有多麼美味，什麼食物讓他們吮指回味，哪些食物的發明者可以上天堂，或者應該為了他侮辱了食材而下地獄。他們也會分享些地球上有趣的活動，那些在天使的眼裡可能是野蠻或原始的行為。

沒有人分享戀愛的心情，沒有人說自己愛上了一個人類，沒有人說被愛是什麼感覺。天使們充滿了對食物的熱愛，對於人類他們沒有太多不該有的感覺，不像巴基。

巴基一直沒有收到史蒂夫的回信。他是不是生他的氣了？他的人類父母也沒有告訴他史蒂夫的近況，巴基懷疑是不是尼克阻止他們這麼做。

四個月之後，巴基被正式分發到他的部隊去。在那個望出去到處都是黃澄澄一片沙土的地方，屬於天堂的氣息卻非常明顯。他的身邊有不少偽裝成人類大兵的天使，他也能感覺空氣中他的弟兄們飛翔穿梭而過時翅膀劃過他的臉頰。他開始有點興奮了，這就是戰場了，他從一出生就想要來的地方。所有的天使都是士兵，只是各有不同的位置，過去的他為了點燃愛情的火苗而奮鬥，但如今他要為天父而戰。戰士就該上戰場，而他現在就在這裡。

不過他做最多的事情是挖坑。他們每個人有一把小鏟子，方便挖坑埋掉排泄物。他們也很常開車，一列列的車隊浩浩蕩蕩地在沙漠裡繞來繞去，從這個地方到那個地方，紮營，無所事事。他每天都要從鞋子裡和衣服上抖出無所不在的細沙，躲在坦克車旁吃難吃的餐包，聽著他的弟兄們──無論是天使或是人類──用髒話點綴每一句話。當一片漆黑的夜空因為砲彈而亮起來時也沒有他們的事，空中武力正在轟炸某個據說有九頭蛇高官的堡壘，地面部隊待在安全的地方就好了。

巴基開始在想這或許是一種懲罰。因為尼克被甩了，失戀了，所以他就看所有戀愛中的人不順眼。相愛是吧？給我分開然後到那個鳥不生蛋的沙漠去無聊到死！

巴基不曾見過加百列出現，但其他的天使告訴他天使長一直都在附近。他在這裡認識了不少兄弟，像是杜根、方斯沃斯、瓊斯和吉姆。有他們在，軍旅生涯好像不那麼無聊了。只是他們和巴基之前認識的天使們，完全不一樣。

杜根吐了一口黑色的汁液在地上。那是菸草汁，巴基看過他們這樣肆無忌憚地到處朝著沙地轟炸菸草汁。巴基得忍住不去糾正他們的行為，否則他糾正三天都糾正不完。

巴基坐在他們的悍馬車上，讀一本好不容易才搶到的戰士版小說。杜根爬到他旁邊的座位坐下來，「你看起來不像是個士兵，而是哪裡的小少爺，或者負責彈豎琴給老爸聽。你之前是哪個單位的？」

「我之前是邱比特。」巴基說。

「哇，胖小子們啊。」杜根上下打量他。

「呃，我們不是長那個樣子的。」

「邱比特都是養尊處優的小公主，拿著愛心小弓箭咻咻咻。」杜根比劃著射箭的動作。

「我們改用狙擊槍了。」巴基在他的座位裡挪動身子，「我們也不是養尊處優的小公主。」

杜根一邊嚼著菸草一邊點點頭，「好了兄弟，我不是要找你麻煩，我只是從沒見過邱比特，有一點好奇而已。不過一個邱比特到底為什麼會跑到這裡來啊？」

「我犯錯了。」

「是什麼？」

「我不想談。」

「喂，別那麼小氣嘛。」杜根一點也不想放過巴基的樣子，「我是學長，我問你話應該要乖乖回答才對。」

說出來一定會被笑，會被鄙視的，巴基把他的書闔上，可是他不能不聽學長的話。「我......愛上我的任務。」

杜根把嘴裡的煙草渣都吐在車邊的地上。「媽的，我聽說過。」

「真的嗎？」

「史蒂夫羅傑斯？超級士兵？」杜根用力拍了拍巴基的背，「我們都該死的等他上來啊。」

「是喔。」

「狗屎，我聽說有個呆瓜邱比特搞不定超級士兵的終身大事，因為超級士兵愛上那個呆瓜邱比特了。」他瞇起眼睛仔細看著巴基的臉，「我還以為那個呆瓜是個美人咧，沒想到是大腮幫子。」

巴基突然覺得自己有必要捍衛史蒂夫的審美觀。「大腮幫子怎麼了？大腮幫子很可愛！史蒂夫喜歡！」

杜根愣了一下之後笑出來。「好了菜鳥，我又沒說大腮幫子不好。」

「我不是菜鳥，我已經三百一十八歲了。」

「等你到一千歲的時候再來汪汪叫吧，小鬼。」杜根又看了看巴基，「你知道天使除非有特別任務，不能一直待在地球上的對吧？」

「知道。」

「地球的生活他媽的太多采多姿了。」杜根從口袋裡掏出一個被壓扁的菸盒，抖出一根菸來，拿打火機點上，「食物，我願意在地球上的每一分每一秒都吃東西。你在海裡游泳過嗎？鑽進海水裡？你躺在草地上曬過太陽嗎？你知道人類的磨翅膀是怎麼回事嗎？」

「呃......最後一個沒有體驗過。」

杜根噴出一個煙圈。「幹，人間的生活太棒了，跟天堂比起來實在太好玩了。很多天使在地球待久了，就不想回去了，還有愛上人類的，那最蠢了，他們就會幹出傻事，懂嗎？」他做出一個切割的動作。「你的長官只是想避免這種事情發生，知道嗎？我猜啦。」

巴基想起尼克那張總是不開心的臉，「大概是吧。」

「反正既然來了就好好幹吧，加百列對士兵不錯的。」杜根終於跳下悍馬車，「有事可以告訴我們，別老是躲在一旁耍自閉，你又不是什麼憂鬱的高中生了。」

「好。」

杜根叼著菸，手插在口袋裡，閒晃著離開了。

******

巴基離家已經整整一年了，他也開始有越來越多的機會和敵人交戰。有時候他們遇上的全是人類的部隊，有時候會有化作人形的惡魔。不管是惡魔還是人類，對巴基和他的弟兄來說，他們就是敵人，把子彈打進他們脆弱的身體裡是唯一需要做的事。他表現得很不錯，獲得了升級，開始覺得自己在這裡不是浪費時間。晚上的時候天使們會聽見惡魔尖刺的咆哮聲響徹雲霄，遠方傳來轟隆隆的雷聲和利爪與劍相碰的閃電，沙漠中旋起龍捲風，他們就會知道是天堂的空中武力在與惡魔激戰。當然，人類聽不見那樣的聲音。惡魔在那些原本就激進的人耳邊呢喃著仇恨與報復，鼓勵他們跨過身而為人的界線。看起來惡魔們很想在地球開啟戰場，天使不會讓他們得逞的。

這天，他們需要配合特種部隊進行一項任務。特種部隊裡同樣有天使也有人類，巴基能感覺到些天使都很老了，身經百戰，他們有資格戴上加百列軍隊裡最高等級的護腕。巴基偷偷看著他們檢查槍枝，把彈藥裝在自己身上，把血型貼在靴子旁。他們在準備的時候看起來既穩重又優雅，彷彿只是要出去度個假。

巴基和其他士兵排隊等著打衛星電話回家。輪到巴基的時候，他小心翼翼地按下史蒂夫的手機號碼。他知道尼克會不高興的，但是他真的很想念史蒂夫。時間和距離並沒有讓巴基對史蒂夫的愛減少半分，他還是時常想起那個胸口有他的羽毛的男孩。他現在過得好嗎？開始設計房子了嗎？山姆和克林特幫他找到心儀的女孩了嗎？一年沒有史蒂夫的消息，巴基很想聽聽他的聲音。只要聽他說一句話就好，他會馬上把電話掛掉的。

服務人員的聲音自話筒裡傳來，告訴他這個號碼已經停用了。巴基還來不及多想什麼就聽到排在後面的人的催促。他掛上電話。

他們這次要去抓一個九頭蛇的指揮官。他們獲得線報，這個指揮官會在今天出現在城裡的某一棟房子裡，參與會議。如果幸運的話，他們可以抓到好幾個九頭蛇的幹部。巴基坐在裝甲車裡搖搖晃晃地出發了，杜根和方斯沃斯坐在他的兩旁，瓊斯和吉姆坐在他的對面。

「我感覺不太好。」平常不太多話的吉姆說。

「怎麼了，想拉肚子嗎？」瓊斯說，大家都笑了。

「我就是感覺不好。」瓊斯往空中聞了聞，「味道很臭。」

其他人類大兵都一笑置之，只有天使們沉默著。他們也開始聞到了，那股獨特的氣味，混合著硫磺、鮮血和腐爛的惡臭，越來越明顯。那是地獄的味道。

他們在市區遭到猛烈的埋伏，這裡的惡魔比他們想像中的多，他們大多不是變成人形的惡魔，而是被附身的人類。發紅的雙眼，張得太大的嘴和尖齒，高到令人類耳朵無法承受的吼叫，這大大違反規定的。這是一個陷阱，巴基他們事先在彈藥上都寫下驅魔的咒語了，但對方人數實在太多，而且相當殘暴。他們眼睜睜看著自己的同袍被硬生生撕開，除了拼命扣板機、呼叫支援以外，他們只能想辦法逃。巴基被五個皮膚已經開始剝裂的惡魔團團圍住，其中一個伸出長長的手指，用嘶啞的聲音說，「這是一個天使，帶回去。」

巴基注意到被俘虜的都是天使。他們被銬上腳鐐，個別關在陰暗小牢房裡，聽著遠方傳來尖叫聲。天使們試圖伸出翅膀飛走，但意外地發現，他們做不到。

巴基被拖出牢房的時候其他的天使們都大聲辱罵著，但他們也無能為力。巴基心驚膽顫地被帶到一個像是實驗室的地方，銬在一張金屬的手術檯上。之前被抓進這裡的天使都沒有再回去過。

一個帶著圓眼鏡，笑得很僵硬的人走到他的身邊，俯身看著他。「巴恩斯中士？」

巴基朝他吐口水。他的口水在那人的臉上蝕起了白煙，這是化作人形的惡魔，他慌亂地把臉上的口水用衣服擦掉。

「我就知道從軍久了的人都會變得有點沒禮貌。」另一個聲音從圓眼鏡男的後方傳來，巴基先是看見一頭金髮，在燈光昏暗的房間裡也很顯眼。然後是一張帥氣的臉，穿著整齊乾淨的迷彩裝。他站到原本圓眼鏡男的位置，似乎覺得巴基很有趣。他伸出手摸了摸巴基的臉，大拇指上戴著一個和那一身軍服不太相配的大戒指，上頭的寶石在變換顏色，彷彿在水裡滴進染料。這是地獄裡的貴族，他來這裡做什麼？

「超級戰士的摯愛，拿狙擊槍的邱比特，尼克的小寶寶。」他突然伸長的指甲刮傷巴基的臉，巴基拼命扭動身體。「終於見到你了，巴基。」

巴基試著讓自己不要太驚慌，但他失敗了。他的聲音在顫抖，「你是誰？」

「你可以叫我亞歷山大，兄弟。」他敲敲巴基的手銬，和腳鐐看起來是一樣的，「喜歡我的發明嗎？比捕獸夾好多了吧？至少不會痛。」

******

巴基不記得自己在那檯子上待了多久，也不記得發生什麼事情。他背誦自己的兵籍號碼，在天堂的編號，還有不停想著史蒂夫。他有點慶幸，史蒂夫現在是安全的。他正過著順暢舒適的人生，為了前途而奮鬥。他是安全的。他真希望自己死掉以前再見他一眼。

然後，史蒂夫就這樣出現在他的眼前。穿著軍服，戴一頂大鋼盔，看起來比上一次他們相見的時候大上整整一號。他一臉焦急，拍拍巴基的臉。「巴基？巴基？」

這幻覺也太像真的了。結果幻覺史蒂夫用力扯開他的手銬和腳鐐，把他扶起來。「我以為你死了。」

「史蒂夫？」巴基仍然迷迷糊糊的，「我以為你更小一點。」

「我來救你。」史蒂夫抓著他的手臂把他扶下那張手術檯，「我帶你出去。」

 

─待續─


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距離上一次更新已經是三年前了，感謝每一位還在等著填坑的小伙伴們。希望大家可以先看看前面的章節。我保證下次更新絕不需要再等三年XD  
> 註明一下，亞歷山大就是皮爾斯喔，就想像勞勃瑞福年輕時的臉吧。

 

巴基曾經看過天使長之首的米迦勒一次，當時他帶著一支小隊，從邱比特大樓前經過。金色的盔甲閃閃發光，繡著象徵天使長軍隊隊徽的軍旗在風中飄揚，巴基甚至不敢直視他。米迦勒是整個天堂力量最受尊敬的天使，怒氣足以引發海嘯，吹起暴風。當初傳說中的路西法如此強大，也被他擊落地獄。他俊美，驕傲，而且冷淡，巴基無法想像他與其他天使聚在用翅膀拍打對方嬉鬧的樣子。他即使不說話，也能讓身邊的天使不自覺地收攏翅膀，閉上嘴巴。而僅次於他的加百列，雖然沒有那樣高不可攀，也帶著一股令人無法猜透的氣息。巴基看過加百列踩在雲朵上，專注聆聽來自天父的訊息。他的手放在腰間的劍柄上，黃銅色護腕在陽光下閃耀，自信而從容不迫。

可是他人類的形象竟然是個老頭子。

菲利浦上校──也就是加百列，巴基直到現在才知道──皺著眉頭聽被俘天使們的報告，而他特別要巴基把他在實驗室記得的部分又重複了一次。

「亞歷山大，難怪他會想抓你。應該要讓尼克來和他再打一次的。」加百列說。

巴基想起尼克悲慘戀情的傳言，「這個亞歷山大是不是......」

「和尼克摩擦過翅膀的天使？對，就是他。他們當時都很年輕，非常快樂，也很相像。所以當他們發現彼此在路西法的叛變上有不一樣的意見而且無法說服對方改變心意的時候，他們就試著殺了對方，就像米迦勒和路西法一樣。他們不喜歡浪費時間，也不講情面，不管有沒有和自己摩擦過翅膀。」加百列用手指敲打桌面。「亞歷山大是非常聰明的天使，他能發明出束縛天使的陷阱並不讓我意外。」

「長官，請允許發言。」杜根在加百列點頭之後繼續說，「聽起來下面的目標是巴基啊，該不該把他先送回去？」

「他們的目標一直都是超級士兵，但把巴基送回去似乎是個好主意。」加百列翻了翻面前的文件，「我會簽你的退伍令，你先回天堂去待命吧。」

回天堂？能夠回家當然很好，巴基也願意為父親貢獻一己之力，但戰場比他想像中的殘酷與可怖像一盆冰水一樣澆在他的頭上，掐熄他對軍隊曾經有過不切實際的幻想。只是他不能就這樣回去，這裡有他的兄弟，他的朋友，而現在又多了一個史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫怎麼辦？」巴基問。

加百列用他的人類鼻孔噴氣。「史蒂夫為了要入伍跑了很多家的徵兵中心，拚老命說服他們無視他的病史讓他加入，終於他找到一間，前提是他當他們小白老鼠，試驗幾種實驗和新藥，增強他的體能和力氣。我不贊成這種人為改變天父所賜肉體形象的作法，其他人也不喜歡，但史蒂夫聽不進其他天使的呢喃記得嗎？沒人能改變他決定。不過，現在不得不承認他們成功了，史蒂夫現在終於有超級士兵的模樣，他的天賦甦醒了。如果他堅持要待在戰場上我們也不能把他調走。」

史蒂夫的確變得不同了。雖然大學四年裡他努力健身運動，配合醫生的療程，身體狀況已經比小時候好很多，但他出現在九頭蛇營地的模樣仍讓巴基差點沒認出他來。他現在長高又變壯，體能驚人，一跳就越過那麼寬的裂口，連巴基自己都差點沒跳過去。

史蒂夫帶著巴基離開他被綁著的實驗室，解救其他受困的弟兄，一路殺出去。他們都注意到營地裡的惡魔很怕他，有些惡魔甚至不顧禁令，像昆蟲一樣爬上牆壁，就為了要躲開他的拳頭。被附身的人類毒蛇吐信般嘶嘶作響，卻還是被他不知道從哪拿來的防爆盾牌就砸得昏了過去。他們皮膚裂開、像蛇一樣垂直縫隙的瞳孔、黃色的眼睛、過長的指甲和牙齒，一看就不是正常人的模樣，能把其他人嚇得吐出來。史蒂夫看到他們時雖然驚訝但仍然沉著地對抗他們。他不再是拿畫筆穿西裝的菜鳥建築師，而是一個真正的戰士。

這才是史蒂夫命中注定該有的模樣，所以實驗在他身上才能成功。

「整個軍營都是我們的人，你不用擔心史蒂夫的安危，先煩惱你自己吧。」加百列說。他揮揮手要他們離開他的帳篷。

杜根從口袋裡掏出菸盒，一邊點菸一邊說：「回去也好，地球太危險了。」

「我不害怕危險，我是擔心──」

「史蒂夫！史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫，我當然知道你在擔心他，不過你不覺得他已經不需要你的擔心和照顧了嗎？我的意思是，他現在就像隻穿上盔甲的獅子，一掌就能拍掉惡魔的腦袋。」杜根把菸噴向空中，「加百列說得對，小鬼，你現在該擔心的是你自己，該死的，地獄公爵知道你的名字耶。」

這的確是需要擔心的情況，但巴基只想著杜根說的，史蒂夫已經不再需要他的擔心和照顧了。史蒂夫不再需要他了嗎？

從他們回來之後，史蒂夫和巴基還沒有單獨相處的時間。他們各自向長官做許多報告，史蒂夫一直進進出出各軍官的帳篷，受到其他士兵的包圍喝采，接受記者的訪問。他欠缺謹慎的規劃就直闖敵營救人的英勇表現讓他成了大英雄。眾人包圍著史蒂夫，為他鼓掌，拍他的肩膀，高呼他的名字。史蒂夫臉上的笑是靦腆的，也是驕傲的。這是他從小很少受到的待遇。除了巴基，沒有太多人看到和他孱弱的身體不相符的強大內心，正直、善良與堅毅的特質像被埋在砂石裡的金子一樣不為人所見。他們總是因為他的脾氣和倔強而疏遠他。只有巴基知道他是什麼樣的人，而現在大家都知道了。

巴基應該為他感到開心的，事實上，他也真的是為他感到開心。但他看見一圈又一圈的人把他和史蒂夫隔得遠遠的，令他的胸口又悶又熱。是那恐怖的實驗台留下的後遺症嗎？還是他脆弱的人類身體染上病痛？他不知道。但巴基那顆人類的心在胸膛裡快速跳動著。他渴望擁抱史蒂夫，無法否認自己也和史蒂夫有相同的感受。在戰地的漫漫長夜裡，他沒有想起天堂的平靜安詳和蓬鬆舒適的雲朵，而是和史蒂夫一起長大的點點滴滴在他的腦海裡不斷播放。當初那個生日之吻的每一個細節驅散不少沙漠星空下的寂寞與害怕，儘管他知道那不該發生。史蒂夫在千里之外的時候克制情感容易得多，但現在他就近在眼前，巴基只要推開圍在他周遭的人就可以碰到他。那反而讓一切變得很難。

******

那女孩第一眼就吸引巴基的注意力。不是因為她是女孩，戰場上和他們一起並肩作戰的女性很多，而是史蒂夫看那個女孩的樣子不同。上大學之前，史蒂夫在女孩眼裡是隱形的，上大學後，女孩在他眼裡是隱形的。但這個女子，卡特中尉，她不一樣。不僅僅是因為她微微上昂的下巴象徵的自信，或是談起戰略來頭頭是道的樣子。史蒂夫看著她的眼睛講話，有明顯的拘謹和緊張。他們一左一右站在菲利浦上校面前，看起來是賞心悅目的一對。他們不知道在談什麼，談了好久，巴基在上校的帳篷外等了半天也不見他們出來。快到就寢的時間了，軍營熄燈之後巴基就沒辦法跟史蒂夫說話了。

巴基覺得臉頰癢癢的，像是羽尖劃過。他找了個沒人的雜物間張開翅膀，砰的一聲出現在沙漠的夜空。是山姆，他的邱比特兄弟。

「天父在上，你不知道我們有多擔心你。」山姆滑過來用翅膀拍拍他。「我聽說你被俘虜了。」

「是啊，被尼克的前男友！」

「真的假的！」

他們坐在雜物間的屋頂，巴基開始告訴山姆關於亞歷山大的事情。看見山姆，讓巴基特別壞念過去在天堂當邱比特的時光。他和山姆還有克林特，也是盤著腿坐在各自的雲朵上，圍成一圈，吱吱喳喳著他們聽來的天堂八卦。天堂娛樂不多，天使卻多得像海灘上的沙子一樣，每天聊十個天使的八卦，聊上一百年都還有剩。當他們不想彈豎琴唱歌讚美父親、划雲比賽或比誰能製造出最響亮的閃電的時候，就會聚在一起閒聊，而尼克不幸的戀情一直都是話題榜的前幾名。別人分手是吼叫和哭泣，尼克和亞歷山大卻是拿劍互砍。在邱比特眼哩，這可不是什麼良好的分手範例，但根據經歷過天堂內戰的年長天使們的說法，這在當年相當常見。

天使天生就有無可動搖的理性深植在腦袋裡，因為他們生來就是要服從命令，完成任務，任何其他的情感都是次要的。所以當他們覺得這件事情是對的而且值得堅持下去的時就會緊緊拽住死不放手。

天堂裡到處都有破碎的心，沒有打過內戰的小天使們無法想像。但年長天使們不會因為失戀而哭哭啼啼，尋死尋活，他們擦著自己的長劍，等待重逢的那一刻，再和對方砍個你死我活。

巴基和山姆身邊不時有加百列的空中武力天使飛過，閃電劃破沙漠寂靜清冷的夜空。巴基想自己和其他的天使或許不太一樣。他當然想完成天父交付的任務，當一個盡責的好天使，可是他看到史蒂夫和卡特中尉一起走過來的時候他突然很想流淚。史蒂夫有些笨拙地想表現出符合他外型的瀟灑，卡特中尉則是專注凝視著他，因為他的話而笑了起來。

「我猜你不是為了跟我敘舊才來的吧？」巴基說。

山姆已經站起來了，手上拿著一把邱比特狙擊槍。「佩姬‧卡特出現在史蒂夫的雷達上已經超過一年了，他們是在同意讓史蒂夫入伍的徵兵中心認識的。百分之七十四，巴基，史蒂夫身邊從未出現過契合率這麼高的女性。」

卡特中尉已經出現在雷達上整整一年，但山姆沒有任何動作，尼克大概會不太高興。「那你在等什麼？」

「我只是不想在你不知道的時候做這件事，兄弟。」山姆說，他有些遺憾地看著巴基。「如果你不想我這麼做我可以報告尼克，讓他換別的邱比特來。」

史蒂夫和卡特中尉停在雜物間前，他們在討論讓史蒂夫籌組一支由他帶領的新隊伍的事情。百分之七十四，或許這次會成功。巴基知道自己不希望山姆成功，因為這樣他就得親眼看見史蒂夫的心為別人而悸動，胸膛燃燒著愛的火焰，光是想像這畫面就讓巴基的心疼痛，要是真的發生，就算一口氣灌下十桶熱可可也修補不了他破碎的心。但是，他的感覺不是最重要的，他的任務，也就是史蒂夫的幸福快樂帶來健全的人格以確保他死後的歸屬在雲端之間而非黃土之下才是最重要的。

「做你該做的事，兄弟。」巴基說。

山姆沒有等太久，因為史蒂夫和卡特中尉的眼神一直沒有停止交會過。他很快瞄準，發射。天使們看著子彈旋轉著飛向史蒂夫，用力撞在他的胸膛上。有一瞬間，巴基以為這顆子彈就要成功了，它不像之前那些失敗的子彈和箭矢像是撞在堅硬的鐵板上，史蒂夫的胸膛因為邱比特子彈而稍微凹陷。巴基站了起來，山姆也緊握著他的狙擊槍。

子彈努力了一陣子，最後還是無力地摔落在地上，化做一陣微小的火星。

史蒂夫低頭看向自己的胸口，然後像是看到上頭有灰塵一樣拍了拍，還抓一抓。「我一整天都沒有見到巴基，不知道他去哪裡了？」

「或許去休息了？他一定也很累了。」卡特中尉對於史蒂夫突然轉移話題感到疑惑，「你也該去休息了，明天還有很多事情要討論的。」

他們互相道了晚安之後卡特中尉就轉身往來時的方向走去。史蒂夫站在那裡，抬頭仰望閃耀的星空。一個和巴基一起被救出的大兵拖著腳步走過，被史蒂夫攔了下來。他問他有沒有見到巴基，那人只是疲憊地搖搖頭。

「我要走了。」巴基，沒等山姆回答就跳下屋頂，躲在牆邊收起自己的翅膀。他不知道自己看起來怎麼樣，和那位剛剛被史蒂夫攔下的人一樣憔悴嗎？他的心因為緊張而怦怦跳個不停。

巴基從陰影中走出來，和正打算離開的史蒂夫面對面。史蒂夫見到他時先是愣了一下，然後冬雪在春陽之下慢慢融化，一個笑容在他的臉上綻放。巴基還沒準備好要用什麼表情面對他，史蒂夫就衝了過來，把巴基抱在懷裡。他們身處人來人往的軍營，隨時都有人醒著，走動，但史蒂夫不在乎被誰看見。他圈住巴基的手臂收緊，緊得讓巴基都覺得痛。巴基想他應該要把史蒂夫推開的，在他們倆之間放一個安全的距離，別讓不該發生的感情燒得更炙熱。可是他做不到。

過了好一會史蒂夫才放開他。「對不起，我不該......不該這麼做的。可是我看見你真的好高興。」

「我也是，史蒂夫。」巴基抓著他的衣角的一小塊，「我也高興見到你。」

在軍營裡找個單獨相處的地方並不容易，寢室裡總有一堆大兵。他們沉默穿梭在帳篷間，最後在裝甲車隊旁找到一塊珍貴的小地方。史蒂夫看著巴基，他的眼神一秒鐘也沒有離開他久別重逢的朋友。

「你還好嗎？讓軍醫檢查過了嗎？他們有傷害你嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「我沒事，他們......」巴基也不確定亞歷山大他們有沒有傷害他，大多數的時間他都是昏昏沉沉的。「他們沒有把我怎麼樣。」

「那個營地裡的人好奇怪啊，」史蒂夫歪著頭，「你有看見他們有些人的眼睛是黃色的嗎？還有人在牆上爬來爬去，一般人做不到這樣的吧。」

「史蒂夫，你要不要告訴我到底是怎麼回事？你怎麼跑到軍隊來？」巴基趁史蒂夫想起更多不對勁的地方之前轉移話題。「你的事務所呢？合約沒有到期要賠一筆很大的違約金的。」

史蒂夫輕輕嘆了一口氣。「我......我不能讓你一個人在這裡，冒著生命危險為國效力，而我卻躲在安全的地方享受順利的人生。無論好壞，危險或平安，我都想要待在你的身邊。」

「喔，史蒂夫。」

「我知道我知道，我不該對你還抱著這樣的感情。」史蒂夫看著巴基，他的眼神深邃而哀傷，「我沒有辦法控制自己。你能教我嗎？巴基，教我怎麼樣停止。如果這是你想要的我會為你做的。」

這是巴基想要的嗎？他再也不確定了。他只知道史蒂夫在這裡，落寞的史蒂夫，渴望著巴基的史蒂夫，請求巴基教他如何不去愛。巴基是個邱比特，他應該要讓人去愛，去笑，為了愛勇敢，為了愛而快樂。更何況，史蒂夫心碎的樣子令巴基好難過。明知他有方法可以讓史蒂夫拾起希望和笑容，卻選擇隱瞞。

巴基無法成為傷害史蒂夫的人。

所以他把一切都說了出來。

史蒂夫靜靜聽巴基說完之後，他的表情從一開始的錯愕逐漸轉為憂心忡忡。他把手掌貼在巴基的額頭上，「巴基，你真的沒事嗎？」

巴基對他笑一笑，然後張開翅膀，讓自己的人類形體消失。看史蒂夫一臉震驚的樣子，巴基笑了出來。他收起翅膀出現在史蒂夫的面前，史蒂夫的嘴巴都沒闔上。

「我說的是真的。」巴基有些得意，「我是一個天使，是一個邱比特。」

過了好一會史蒂夫終於開口了，「你是一個天使，字面上的意思。」

「是的。」

「你把一根羽毛放在我的胸口。」史蒂夫像是要確認似的。

巴基伸手按著史蒂夫的胸膛，他像吞了電燈泡一樣亮起來，胸口有根羽毛形狀的影子。

「好吧，想想也挺合理的。」史蒂夫看著自己身上的光慢慢消下去，再度發揮他高超的適應力，「如果你不是天使，這世上怎麼可能會有這樣好的人。」

「我是說真的！」巴基感覺自己的臉頰發燙。

「我也是認真的。」史蒂夫一臉嚴肅說。「原來我這一生忠發生過的好事，都是來自上帝的安排。」

「其實，大部分壞事也是。」巴基說。「每個人都是如此，只不過你的人生比較曲折一點，因為你很重要。」

「我不知道自己有什麼重要的地方。」史蒂夫攤開手。「我只是......就像你說的，人生充滿曲折。」史蒂夫沉默了一會，或許他在心中默默數著自己失去和獲得的所有。「但我很感謝，上帝讓你來到我的身邊。祂拿走我的一切，卻把這天堂最好的天使送到我身邊。」

巴基突然覺得自己承受不起史蒂夫的稱讚。「我不是天堂最好的天使，我還很年輕，什麼都不懂，還無法完成任務。」

「你是，我說你是最好的天使你就是。」史蒂夫固執地說。「不要再進行你的任務了。讓我找到靈魂伴侶的理由是什麼？希望我幸福快樂，留在正確的軌道上，對吧？我已經找到我的靈魂伴侶的，我不需要其他人。雖然你可能和我沒有同樣的感覺，但我認為──」

「我有，史蒂夫。」巴基想阻止自己但已經來不及。「尼克說，他說，唉，管他的，我和你有同樣的感覺。」

史蒂夫一臉不敢置信。「你是認真的嗎？不是為了讓我開心亂說的吧？」

巴基望著史蒂夫。只聽得見他的呢喃的史蒂夫，胸口有他的羽毛的史蒂夫。「我是認真的。」

史蒂夫笑了，笑得比自己人生第一場籃球賽贏球後被大家擁抱那回還要開心，巴基發現自己也和他一起笑。史蒂夫牽起他的手。「巴基，我從小就喜歡你，我......我再也不會讓你離開我了。」

巴基想到加百列要他回天堂的命令。遠方傳來一陣連續的爆炸聲響，地平線像在發光。這是戰場，隨時都會有危險的地方，而史蒂夫才剛來。「我也不會離開你的，史蒂夫。可是，我還是天使啊，我不可以像人類一樣和你在一起，尼克說的。」

「噢。」史蒂夫一臉失望，巴基想如果他是小狗狗現在耳朵一定垂了下來。「尼克說的啊。」史蒂夫又一副準備拿小本子把尼克的名字記下來之後去找他算帳的樣子。

「可是，克林特跟我說，」巴基的語氣振奮。「等你死了，變成天使上天堂，我們就可以在一起了啊！」

「我懂了，上帝不反對天使相愛。」

「天父基本上不太管我們在天堂做什麼，但我們在地球上的行為有很多限制。」

「只要我死了，上天堂，就可以跟你在一起了。」史蒂夫重複巴基的話。「我懂，我只要再等個幾十年就好了，簡單，小意思。考慮到我們身處戰場，我有可能明天就可以跟你在一起。」

「閉嘴，不准亂講，會是幾十年的，幾十年很快的。」巴基安慰史蒂夫。「我們可以申請把我們的雲併在一起！」

史蒂夫抬起一邊眉毛，然後他的臉柔和了下來。「把雲併在一起，聽起來很棒。」

他們看著彼此微笑，巴基已經可以想像他們一起天堂的生活。「我們可以躺在雲上看星星，我們甚至可以躺到星星上。」

史蒂夫抬頭看看沙漠夜空的燦爛星斗。「那一定很漂亮。」

「還有用翅膀飛翔。我們不用像人類一樣坐在鐵盒子裡，用翅膀就可以飛了，你可以到宇宙的任何一個角落。」

「我一直想去歐洲看看。」

「別說是歐洲了，你要去看看太陽都可以。還有──」巴基還沒說完，就被史蒂夫的擁抱打斷。

「至少我可以抱抱你吧？」史蒂夫的聲音低沉而輕柔。他如今強壯而溫暖的身體和巴基緊緊貼在一起。

「當然可以。」巴基的回答悶在史蒂夫的懷抱裡。他想山姆或許在看，但他不在乎，他的心裡像是有幾百個小天使聚在一起為他們唱著讚美詩一樣。

******

「我真不敢相信。」史蒂夫的守護天使小隊長卡麥爾瞪著巴基。「你竟然把天使的存在告訴史蒂夫。」

「在你發脾氣之前，兄弟，」加百列說，「你得知道巴基輕率的行為導致了什麼後果。」

加百列拉著巴基和化作人形的卡麥爾蹲在一個散兵坑裡，拿著地圖，假裝在討論戰略。雖然來來往往的士兵對於指揮官和兩個小兵蹲在坑裡的行為感到不解，但也沒人真的有多餘的膽子去問東問西。巴基手上握著鏟子，原本準備去給自己挖個洞解決身為人類一定會有的生理現象，就被守護天使拖進來。

加百列舉起一根手指。「史蒂夫上個禮拜一馬當先衝進著火的房屋，把受困的平民救出來。」

「很勇敢。」卡麥爾說。

加百列比了個耶。「三天前他率領一小支隊伍搗破敵人在東南面建立的據點。」

「超級士兵正常發揮，很好。」

加百列把三根手指戳到守護天使眼前。「禮拜四他把連上的卡車舉起來，讓維修人員檢查底盤的怪聲。」

卡麥爾雙手抱著胸。「這有點沒必要，但這表示他很強壯。」

「昨天他從廢墟裡救了一窩小狗回來。」加百列語氣平靜。「裝在他的背包裡帶回來。」

這窩小狗現在正養在軍備帳篷裡，隨時都有人會過去抱抱摸摸牠們，在牠們哼哼叫的時候對牠們慈祥微笑，用對小嬰兒說話的聲音哄牠們，幫牠們擦屁股。

「自願幫伙食兵打菜，讓其他人先洗澡，自告奮勇替每一具機槍上潤滑油。」

「好啦好啦，天使長，你的重點？」

「你看不出來嗎？他正在拼命累積積分。」加百列指著巴基。「因為你說了什麼？」

巴基看看加百列再看看卡麥爾。「我說等他死了才可以和我在一起。」

卡麥爾皺著眉，一臉不能確定的樣子。「這聽起來有點傷人。」

「等史蒂夫死了，上了天堂，」加百列在天堂兩個字上加重語氣，「他就可以和巴基在一起。」

卡麥爾恍然大悟。「喔，我懂了。」

「史蒂夫會扶老婆婆過馬路，只為了上天堂和巴基在一起。」加百列一臉欣慰。「這是很棒的一招，小兵。」

「我沒有想那麼多。」巴基說。「只是不想騙他。」

「那不要緊，總之，超級士兵以後會是我們的了！」卡麥爾的雀躍感染了坑裡的每個人，加百列和巴基都感到勝利來臨的振奮，同時又鬆了一口氣。「尼克還說不該讓你和史蒂夫接觸，哈！」

「一切榮耀歸於天父。」加百列說。巴基和卡麥爾都贊成他的話。天使們早就習慣把所有的成功都歸於父親，失敗則是自己的問題。沒有人會質疑這一點，會質疑的都和路西法一起被打落到地獄去了。

「那我還要回天堂去嗎？」巴基問。

「你想回去嗎？」加百列問。

「我不想丟下史蒂夫一個人在戰場上。」巴基說。巴基太了解史蒂夫的個性了，他就像一頭公牛橫衝直撞，巴基得留下來，以免他再像從前一樣把自己搞得遍體鱗傷。雖然以他現在的體型，這機會比較小，但他們畢竟身處戰場。

加百列和卡麥爾看看彼此。「留下來和他培養感情也不錯。好吧，我會安排你們在戰事告一段落之後退伍，在那之前，你們照顧好彼此吧。

******

巴基和史蒂夫曾經一起對抗巷口的小惡霸，學校裡愛欺負人的球隊隊長，現在他們一起在戰場上殺敵，似乎相當合理。史蒂夫帶領他親自挑選的人組成的隊伍，總是跑在部隊的最前面。史蒂夫是隊上唯一的人類，而天使們都服從於他的指揮。並非因為他未來超級士兵的身分，而是史蒂夫確實有領導才能。巴基以前總喜歡看史蒂夫作畫，但直到上了戰場，巴基才清楚意識到，這才是讓史蒂夫發揮真正才能的地方。他天生就是領導者，以前他的身體健康拖後腿，現在這項問題已不存在。他就像解開鎖鏈放出牢籠的雄獅，在黃土漫漫的沙漠裡盡情奔馳怒吼。他正在人類和天使的軍隊裡快速建立自己的威信與名聲。

加百列讓天堂的工匠為史蒂夫打造武器。當工匠天使親自送武器到軍營來的時候，加百列看起來很困惑。「盾牌？」

工匠天使沒有解釋太多，只留下一句「天父的旨意」。

史蒂夫自己倒是很喜歡盾牌。他不喜歡傷害任何人，相較之下，他更希望自己是個保護者。史蒂夫即使曾是被欺負的一方，他也沒有濫用新獲得的力量，沒有因此而驕傲自大，成為以前討厭的，仗勢力量欺凌他人的混蛋。換作其他人，或許會想要用來為自己討個公道。巴基知道，因為史蒂夫有堅強的心智，挫折只是砥礪鍛鍊他的方式，不會扭曲他的靈魂。而這就是天堂一直希望史蒂夫能擁有的特質。

到目前為止，史蒂夫一直朝天堂所希望的發展，地獄遠遠落在後頭。

巴基絕不會讓史蒂夫走到錯誤的道路上。史蒂夫說，巴基會為他指引方向，他會永遠朝著巴基走去。史蒂夫說情話和他討論戰略時一樣嚴肅認真，巴基常不知道自己是應該害羞還是尷尬。但那感覺很好，有個人總是如此虔敬地仰望他，而這個人還是自己願意把心交付出去的對象。

他們很少有機會獨處。軍營裡到處都是人，每個角落都會有人晃出來，他們只能匆匆擁抱，快到讓人以為是兩個好兄弟打招呼。不過，可以一直待在史蒂夫身邊，巴基已經心滿意足。在戰場上，他為史蒂夫掃去威脅。回到軍營，他們交換眼神，讓愛意在其中傳遞。每個不經意的碰觸，快速的牽手，躲在陰影處輕柔的親吻，只有他們自己才聽得懂的笑話，沉默不語卻平靜的陪伴，都在他們心中點燃喜悅的小火苗。巴基身為邱比特，他知道愛情的美好，卻從未見過愛情真實的面貌，是那樣令人沉醉。過去他的工作，總在讓愛燃起之後就結束。這是他第一次親自體驗，他至此才知道自己的工作是如此重要，是一份甜蜜的天賜之福。

巴基把其他的天使兵介紹給史蒂夫的時候，看得出來他努力保持冷靜，也有些困惑，畢竟這些化作人形的天使，行為舉止或是外貌，都和一般人沒有不同。他們會罵髒話，吐菸草汁在地上，和其他人搶所剩不多的布丁，一邊清槍一邊和夥伴講垃圾話，為了上廁所挖洞。史蒂夫用審慎而好奇的眼光觀察他們，不和他們太過親近。但史蒂夫一向如此，從小他就對陌生人充滿戒心，對所有人保持安全距離，能夠走進他的心裡的，也就只有巴恩斯一家人，只有巴基。

「他們看起來不像天使。」史蒂夫看著杜根和吉姆打乒乓球有感而發。史蒂夫知道他們是天使，他們也知道史蒂夫知道他們是天使，但大家都盡量避免去談論。

「既然到了地球，總該有人的樣子。」巴基說。他和史蒂夫坐在一旁整理彈藥。除了偶爾有任務或部隊移防，軍隊裡的生活大部分都是單調的。日常訓練之外，儘管上頭為精力旺盛的士兵們準備各種娛樂設備，看著滿天風沙數子彈的日子還是讓人心浮氣燥。但巴基很少和其他人一樣不耐煩。比起奪去敵人的性命，巴基寧可待在史蒂夫的身邊和他一起說說話無所事事。他以為自己是主的戰士，殺戮應該是理所當然，甚至還期待著投入戰爭，但真正到了戰場才知道不是這麼一回事。那些臨死前哀嚎和懺悔，總讓巴基於心不忍。是因為他是邱比特嗎？習慣了愛與熱情，而非死亡與暴力。年長天使們總說現在新生的天使太脆弱了，想當年他們一口氣奪去埃及所有生物的頭生子，眉頭可是連皺都不會皺一下。

「你們平常在天堂都做什麼？」史蒂夫問。「除了被分配到的工作以外。」

「沒做什麼，天堂的日子其實還挺無聊的。」巴基說。「在地球上的生活有趣多了，而且地球上有食物。」

「天堂沒有食物嗎？所以天使不需要吃東西？」

「不，我們不需要。」巴基沉痛地說。「所以天使有機會到地球來都會拼命吃。」

一個微笑浮上史蒂夫的臉。「這樣想起來沒錯，你爸媽和弟妹，還有你，好像老是在吃東西，冰箱裡永遠塞滿食物。」

「你知道他們不是我的爸媽，而是我的兄弟姊妹。」

「我總是忘記，我習慣他們是你的爸媽了。」

「我們對你的關心是沒有改變的。」巴基看看左右，沒有人注意他們，他把手放在史蒂夫的手臂上。「並不只是因為你是我們的任務。」

「我明白，我只是......」史蒂夫拿起一顆子彈放在手心把玩。「我只是感覺不出來自己有何使命，有什麼重要的。」

「當那一刻來臨時你會知道的。」巴基說。「你會知道的。」

菲利浦上校召集各單位集合的時候，大家原本都以為只是個簡單的任務。閒散太久了，有可以伸展手腳的機會，大家都很期待。

「根據我們的情資，九頭蛇將在明日的凌晨，也就是十五個小時之後，運送一批武器。」菲利浦上校，也就是加百列，拿著雷射筆朝螢幕上一張衛星偵照圖點了兩下。「我們不確定那是什麼鬼東西，有可能是髒彈，生化武器，甚至核彈頭。但上個月一家位在喬治亞的生物實驗室有一批研發中的生物戰劑遭竊，九頭蛇是頭號嫌疑犯，所以這個運送中的武器很可能就是那批生物戰劑。我們得把他們攔下來。」

「為什麼我們不一個炸彈把他們轟成碎片就好了？」某個嚼著口香糖的少尉發問，引來一陣笑聲。

「我們是可以扔戰劑毀傷彈頭，阻止有害物質擴散，但除了那批武器，」螢幕上出現一個中年男子的臉。「我們還要活捉這個人。他是九頭蛇的首席科學家左拉，若失去他，對九頭蛇會是很大的打擊。」

原本雙手抱胸站在一旁的巴基幾乎是跳了起來。那張掛著圓眼鏡，彷彿正在煩惱下個月房貸付不出來的臉，巴基見過，許多和他一起被俘的天使都見過。

像是聽見巴基的心聲，菲利浦上校說：「沒錯，巴恩斯中士，他就是把你們抓去當白老鼠的傢伙。」

史蒂夫靠近巴基，捏捏他的肩膀。從左拉的實驗室被救回來之後，他和其他被俘虜的天使們都很小心留意身體的變化，但半年過去，他們的人類身體不曾有何異樣，天堂的檢測也沒發現任何問題。或許左拉的實驗沒有為他們留下後遺症，但似乎又不太合理。

史蒂夫的小隊理所當然接下此次任務主要攻擊的火力。

「說來慚愧，左拉曾是我們其中一位弟兄。」加百列在所有人都離開之後留下史蒂夫和他的隊友。帳篷裡現在唯一的人類就是史蒂夫，其他人都只是披著人類外衣的上帝士兵。「所以我要你們去，萬一他想展翅逃走，天使們要追上去。」

「他看起來比較像幫天使跑腿的。」方斯沃斯說，嘴巴像牛一樣嚼個不停。地獄裡地位最高的存在毫無疑問是路西法，其次就是和他一起墜落的墮天使們，其他的魔鬼惡靈都只是奴僕和手下，以親吻墮天使們掉光羽毛長出尖刺和薄膜的翅膀為榮。

「他的確不像路西法或亞歷山大那樣耀眼，在一堆被驅逐出天堂的墮天使裡黯淡無光，或許就是如此當年在天堂他才老是跟著亞歷山大到處跑，當他的小跟般，最後還跟著掉到地獄啦。」加百列抽著菸說。「我記得他非常......有實驗精神，總是躲在一旁弄自己的東西。我們不應該亂搞父親的造物，但他就喜歡試試看，把這個的頭裝在那個的身上之類的。」

「我猜在地獄的實驗室裡沒什麼道德束縛吧？」瓊斯說。

「那就會令他很危險，誰知道他會搞出什麼。」杜根往地上吐一口口水。

「我們也需要知道他到底對巴基和其他人做了什麼。」史蒂夫強調。他朝巴基投來憂慮的眼神。儘管巴基再三保證自己的健康，史蒂夫卻總是不放心。他說這是一種直覺，巴基倒認為他對巴基的關心影響了他的判斷。

「當然，那一定不是好事。」加百列的臉色陰沉。「亞歷山大專程跑到地球來可不是來觀光旅遊的，他唯一熱衷的事就是把人類的皮活活剝下來，再放一把火把地球燒了。那些墮天使，把一切都怪在人類身上，老愛像一群老太婆一樣聚在一起喋喋不休，抱怨天父偏心。不管亞歷山大想幹嘛，左拉一定會是重要的關鍵，我想要搞清楚地獄那批王八蛋在動什麼歪腦筋。懂嗎？」

******

他們在天空沉入深深的黑夜時出發。萬里無雲，星空一望無際，指引他們駛過像毯子鋪開的沙漠，往崎嶇起伏的山地前進。加百列說他們可能不會使用一般的車輛，而是會偽裝成平民百姓駕駛驢車。之前駐守在此的軍隊就吃過很多次驢車的虧，畢竟從外觀看來，很難分辨出他們是農民還是游擊隊，驢子拉的是小麥還是炸彈。

史蒂夫帶著他的小隊在陡直的峭壁和破碎的山壁間悄悄前進。這一帶即使是當地人也很少踏足，只有住在更高處的居民和游擊隊員隱身其中。沙漠的夜很安靜，晚風帶來與白日截然不同的涼意。此地的山區很少有植物，光禿禿的山坡上只有大大小小的石頭，成了合適的藏身之處。巴基握緊他的步槍。除了他們被俘那一次，他很少在出任務時緊張，但不知為何，這次不一樣。空氣冷咧清新，沒有之前他們深入敵營時漫天的腐臭。若不是因為一片低低壓在眾人身上的死寂，圓月高懸，繁星點點，這幾乎算得上是個寧靜的夜晚。

一陣車輪滾動的喀啦喀啦聲從遠處傳來，伴隨格外清脆的鈴鐺聲響。巴基從他的夜視瞄準鏡看見五輛驢車從山邊繞了過來。他們行走的小徑非常狹窄而顛簸，像蛇一樣沿著山壁由上往下環繞，一不小心踩空就會往下落在一堆尖銳的石頭上，摔個粉身碎骨。驢車隊在小徑上緩緩前進，如果不是看見左拉就坐在其中一輛上頭，他們大概會以為那是要去市集的百姓趁夜趕路。

史蒂夫打算等車隊繞到他們下方的時候就跳下去發動突擊。吉姆的聲音從通話器裡傳來：「什麼味道都沒有，他們都是人類。」

「運送重要的武器只用人類嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「或許是為了不引起我們的注意。」巴基指指自己的鼻子，雖然史蒂夫離他有點距離，但巴基知道他能看見。「如果是惡魔化作人形或附在人類身上我們能聞得出來。」

史蒂夫在車隊靠近之後就跳下去。巴基幾乎要罵他輕率了，他的狙擊槍緊緊鎖定在史蒂夫周圍，替他除去從背後來的威脅。其他的士兵也跟著加入。砲火四射，槍聲和吼叫迴盪在山間。

一陣腐爛的惡臭飄過來。方斯沃斯吹了一個響亮的口哨。「他們的支援來了！」

巴基抬頭，看見有許多「人」像蜘蛛一樣從山壁上手腳並用爬下來，還一邊發出不屬於人類的嘶吼。巴基從他原本蹲踞的遮蔽物後跳出來，迅速換上有退魔咒的子彈。從四面八方湧出來的敵人越來越多，將他們團團圍住。他們不是墮天使，是化作人形的惡魔和被附身的人類。當巴基和其他天使對他們開槍，黑煙就從被佔領的肉身裡竄出，人形惡魔則直接化作碎片。他們和營地裡的人一樣，看見史蒂夫就流露出畏懼的神色。史蒂夫的拳頭和子彈對他們似乎有特殊殺傷力，當史蒂夫往一群包圍巴基的惡魔衝過來時，他們發出刺耳的尖叫。在史蒂夫碰觸到他們的時候，他們像紙張一樣燒了起來。

「被附身的人！」巴基一邊解決因為史蒂夫而臨陣脫逃的魔鬼一邊朝杜根大喊。「我們不該先淨化他們身上的惡鬼嗎？」

「菜鳥！你太好心了！」杜根換上彈匣，因為戰況激烈而微笑。「那些人都是九頭蛇的成員，有沒有淨化都是要下地獄的！」

士兵們繼續朝敵人開槍，無論他們是誰，槍口對著天使就代表他們站在錯誤的一方。史蒂夫則開始在一群看起來比較正常，不會大喊著聽不懂的語言，也不會吐出綠色穢物的人之中尋找左拉。史蒂夫就像一輛沒人能擋下的坦克衝向他們，甚至不需拔槍，只用天堂出品的盾牌擋下朝他射來的子彈。他拿盾牌朝他們射去，像打保齡球一樣把最後幾個頑強抵抗的人類九頭蛇成員擊倒在地。

只剩左拉站著。

史蒂夫抓著左拉手臂。左拉是墮天使，就算是不怎麼樣的墮天使，也還能抵擋超級士兵的超能力，沒有因為史蒂夫的碰觸燒得像根蠟燭。他扶著眼鏡，靠在驢車上，端詳著史蒂夫，彷彿在看一件好不容易成功的實驗品。

「我因為好奇心而受到譴責。」左拉的聲音嘶啞。「而父親卻放任人類做出你這種東西。」

「人類因為好奇心的驅使而進步，別把我和你邪惡的實驗相提並論。」史蒂夫說。他拿出束帶捆住左拉的手。接著開始搜索驢車。

「你以為這能束縛我嗎？」左拉笑了。「愚蠢自大的人類，你知道我是誰嗎？」

左拉憑空消失，巴基正想展翅衝上去的時候，他又出現了，杜根揪著他的領子一起從半空中摔到地上。

「我知道你是誰，」杜根把左拉拖起來。「你就是天父踢到地下室的老鼠。」

兩個天使軍從天而降。他們穿著白色長袍，外有盔甲，手舉長劍，翅膀的影子在背後若隱若現，渾身散發光芒。這是天使在人類面前所能顯現最接近本來面貌的樣子，人類若是用芿眼直視天使，雙眼會遭燒灼，所以天使不能以真面目現身。還倖存著沒死的惡魔抱頭逃竄，人類則目瞪口呆，連史蒂夫也愣住了。他們的劍往逃走的惡魔一劃，惡魔便都燒了起來。沒多久，除了人類，就沒有任何來自地獄的髒東西了。天使們朝未來的超級士兵點頭致意，手上的金色繩索自動把左拉捆起來。

「告訴加百列我們把左拉先帶走。」其中一個天使說。他們又一起消失在夜空。

「我以為你們不能以天使的形象出現。」史蒂夫望著天使剛剛出現的方向說。巴基和他說過天使在地球行走的規則。

「的確不能，除非獲得允許。」巴基說。「他們是加百列派來接左拉的吧。」

史蒂夫和巴基繼續翻找每一輛驢車，終於在最中間那輛的夾層裡找到一個金屬的盒子。杜根把手放在盒子上一會。「就是這個。」

「我們撤退吧。」史蒂夫說。他們成功取得失竊的戰劑，也逮到左拉，今天的任務算是圓滿達成。他們有些鬆懈，沒注意到那個女孩，直到巴基轉過身撿掉在地上的頭盔。

一個穿著粉紅色連身裙的長髮女孩站在長在山壁上的一棵枯樹間，手上握著一把巴基不曾見過的武器，對準史蒂夫。

「超級士兵！」聲音清亮面目卻模糊不清的墮天使說。

一道刺眼的光束從女孩手上的武器射出來。巴基心裡唯一有的念頭就是不能讓史蒂夫受傷。他把史蒂夫推開，光束撞上胸口，並不太疼，但衝擊力道令他滾落山崖。

巴基能感覺到自己的骨頭在撞到山壁的時候斷了，當他繼續往下滾，腦袋敲在一顆尖銳的岩石上時也痛得他大叫。他立刻張開翅膀，所有人類軀體的痛楚迅速消失。他振翅往上飛行，史蒂夫還需要他的幫忙，看見他摔落山谷一定也嚇了一大跳，巴基都能聽見他撕心裂肺喊著自己的名字。

傻瓜，巴基心想，我是天使啊。

有個人卻擋在他的面前。亞歷山大黑色的巨大羽翼幾乎遮蔽了天空，紅色的雙眼噴出岩漿，發散帶著硫磺氣味的煙霧，俊美的臉龐依舊，額頭上卻長出兩隻象徵恥辱的犄角，是墮天使被天父唾棄，逐出天堂的印記。他們被賦予的榮光早就被收回了，現在他們只是汙穢惡臭的地獄之子，仰望天空卻永遠也回不了家。巴基以前總想問，這樣值得嗎？只因為一時的不服氣，值得他們用一切去換嗎？

亞歷山大手上拿著一把榴彈發射器，對巴基露出迷人的笑容。「嗨，兄弟。」

巴基決定逃跑。以天使來說，他還很年幼，在亞歷山大這樣年長又強大的天使面前毫無力量，直接衝突只是送死。更何況，如果可以把亞歷山大引開，史蒂夫就會安全一點。他往東方飛去，希望可以趕上先前帶走左拉的天使兄弟們。他拼命拍打翅膀，穿過呼嘯的風。只要可以飛上雲端，就是天堂的地盤。

一陣劇痛從他左邊的翅膀傳來，貫穿全身，比上次被捕獸夾抓到的時候還痛。他能感覺自己的左翅被刺穿撕裂。他的右翅慌亂地拍動卻無力阻止自己往下墜落。

亞歷山大朝巴基甩來一團刺眼的光球。光球散開，變成一張巨大的網，將巴基包覆起來，緊緊纏著他。巴基努力拍動翅膀卻無法掙脫。疼痛令他意識模糊，他想著至少史蒂夫沒事。

「超級士兵的真愛，靈魂伴侶。」亞歷山大飛過來，抓著羅網往下飛。這是巴基從出生到現在，第一次感覺害怕。亞歷山大依舊從容不迫。「你要跟我去下面逛逛囉。」

  
\--待續--

 


End file.
